


Catfished

by KrazyForKurtbastian



Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom, Sebastian Smythe - Fandom, kurt hummel - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Catfishing, Cheese & Cold cuts (haha), Dirty Talk, Drinking, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sexual Content, Slut Shaming, Swearing, cheating (kind of), divorced Kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyForKurtbastian/pseuds/KrazyForKurtbastian
Summary: Divorced from Blaine, Kurt pursues an online relationship with a sweetheart named Steven but Steven’s evasive behaviour leaves Kurt and his bestie Elliott suspecting that Kurt’s  being catfished.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on semester break and I’ve been watching trashy tv. This is inspired by the MTV show Catfish
> 
> Enjoy xx
> 
> Leave comments below,  
> Also read “So much Sebastian” and let me know what you think.

“I think I’m being catfished,” Kurt looked up with annoyance from his phone where he was reading old messages from his current love interest. 

“Probably,” Elliott shrugged with disinterest. “Are you still talking to that twitter guy? How long has it been?”

“I don’t know,” Kurt scrunched his nose, “four months maybe. I like him. He’s attentive and sweet.”

“You know he’s probably an obese 40 year old house wife from Georgia, right?” Elliott chuckled. “You’ve seen that Catfish show on MTV.”

“He is not!” Kurt protested with narrowed eyes. “He’s definitely all man.”

“How do you know? You haven’t..., have you?” Elliott’s eyes went knowingly wide.

“Haven’t what?” Kurt feigned innocence.

“Exchanged dick pics,” Elliott looked clearly amused. 

“It’s been 4 months,” Kurt mumbled.

“4 months?” Elliott grimaced. “And still this ‘guy’ won’t talk to you on the phone or video chat with you? And he’s stood you up twice when you tried to meet. It’s a woman Kurt. Stop talking to them. You don’t know who you’re sending your dick to.”

“Why are you always so suspicious?” Kurt grimaced. 

“Why are you always so naive?” Elliott shot back.

“I believe in love,” Kurt responded defensively. 

“You love him?” Elliott looked concerned. “You’ve never even seen him. You said yourself he’s probably a catfish. Geeze Kurt be careful.”

“He’s always there for me,” Kurt defended his online connection. “He’s funny and flirty and really sexy.”

“In other words...,” Elliott rolled his eyes, “he’s got a massive cock.”

“It is...umm... well yeah,” Kurt nodded with a giggle.

Elliott laughed, shaking his head. “You have to show me.” He reached for Kurt’s phone. 

Kurt pulled his phone away. “Elliott? No.”

“C’mon,” Elliott teased, making another grab for the device with pleading eyes. 

“Fine,” Kurt scrolled through the locked ‘Steven’ album on his phone to the pics in question and reluctantly showed his friend.

Elliott scrolled through with wide eyes. “Damn,” he muttered. “Ouch.”

“Shut up,” smirking, Kurt snatched his phone back defensively. 

“Relax,” Elliott smiled. “He’s impressive. Is he like your boyfriend or something?”

“I don’t know,” Kurt flopped down on the sofa. “We’ve kinda thrown that label around a bit I guess. We’ve just trying it on to see how it fits.”

Elliott frowned. He was worried about his friend being hurt. This person messaging Kurt was super sweet to him from what Elliott could tell but they were also extremely evasive and that concerned Elliott. After Kurt’s divorce from Blaine he’d been through enough heartbreak. “Where does he live again?” Ell checked. 

“Manhattan but he’s a defence attorney and he’s super busy,” Kurt struggled to justify why they hadn’t met yet even though they lived close. 

“You’re on Broadway and you’re busy too yet you still managed to make time to wait an hour for him not to show in Central Park,” Elliott rolled his eyes. “Seriously Kurt. If this guy can’t even spare you ten minutes for a video chat he isn’t who he’s saying he is or he’s just not really into you.”

“I don’t know,” Kurt was deeply invested in ‘Steven’. He wanted to believe more than anything he was real and that they were in love.

“What’s his phone number?” Elliott asked sternly. “We are going to call him right now.”

“I don’t have his number,” Kurt cringed. “We just chat in twitter DM’s”

Elliott side eyed Kurt. “Seriously? Where’s he work then?”

“In the city...” Kurt replied cautiously. He didn’t know what law firm Steven worked at. He just knew he was from a wealthy family and that he’d attended the best schools, some overseas, before graduating at the top of his class from Harvard. 

“You don’t have his number and you don’t know where he works? You’re smarter than this Kurt,” Elliott crossed the room to the table and opened his laptop. “What about other social media? Insta or Facebook, Grindr, anything?”

“I don’t know,” Kurt shrugged. “I haven’t asked because I don’t have any of those myself.”

“That’s fair,” Elliott nodded. “Send me his pics we are going to do a reverse image search.”

“Ell?” Kurt was hesitant. He wasn’t sure he could cope if he found out ‘Steven’ was a fraud.

“I’m here for you if this turns bad,” Elliott reassured Kurt. “You know I’ve always got your back.”

Kurt sighed and emailed the four pics he had of ‘Steven’ through to Elliott. 

They sat down together at the table and Kurt watched with baited breath as Elliott dragged the first one across the screen to search. 

“No hits,” Elliott sounded surprised. He tried the next one. This guy was super cute. If he were real he and Kurt would make an adorable couple. 

“Nothing,” Kurt responded with relief to second pic. 

The third and fourth pics turned the same result. Kurt wasn’t sure what that meant. He had been hoping for confirmation of the name at least.

As he pondered a new message came through from ‘Steven’ on twitter. “I’ve missed you today sweetheart. It was a gruelling day at the office.” 

Kurt responded instantly. “I missed you too. Want to talk about it?” He gave ‘Steven’ his phone number. Elliott had made him realise it was overdue. 

A response came quickly. “I can’t right now baby. I need to have a quick shower and head out to a thing. My friend Jeff is having his bachelor party tonight.”

“Sounds fun,” Kurt replied, disappointed that Steven was deflecting yet again. “Where at?”

“Just some gay bar down town,” ‘Steven replied cryptically. “It’s going to be lame. Honestly I’d rather be with you. I love you cutie. I’ll chat to you tomorrow okay?”

“Sure,” Kurt put down his phone. Elliott had him beginning to doubt the legitimacy of ‘Steven’. He couldn’t help wondering if he wasn’t who he said he was, who he might really be. He prayed it wasn’t Blaine with a fake profile. He couldn’t take that humiliation. 

“He brushed you off again didn’t he?” Elliott eyed Kurt with pity. “You know I have some great friends I could set you up with.”

Kurt stood from the table. “I’m tired,” he muttered dragging himself off to his bedroom. “It’s been a long week. Good night.”

Elliott stared after his room mate and best friend with concern as he closed his bedroom door. 

Turning on a lamp Kurt kicked off his shoes, put his phone on to charge and changed into sweat pants and a long sleeve tshirt. It was a cold night in Brooklyn and the heat in their apartment wasn’t that effective. He picked up the book he was in the midst on and continued his reading. He was three chapters in before he realised he hadn’t taken in a single word off the pages. He sat it down when his phone buzzed with a notification of ‘Steven’ tweeting . 

Steven’s Twitter was obscure. His twitter handle was @hot_gay_DA, his pic was a rainbow gavel. It gave no hint at all to his true identity. His tweets were witty and smart. He was popular with twice as many followers as Kurt. As Kurt checked now he saw most of them were gay men and wondered how many of them Steven was chatting to or leading on like he was with Kurt. Kurt laid in bed and checked out Steven’s latest tweet. Photos, kinda dark and blurry, seemingly taken inside a club, There was typos which seemed unusual. It was safe to assume Steven was drunk. He had told Kurt he was going out. It seemed that was true. The likelihood of him being an obese Georgian housewife was thankfully diminishing. 

Kurt examined the photos carefully for any hint of a location but found nothing to identify what club Steven was at. He took in all the faces. He was curious about Steven’s friends. Jealous too, that they got to see him, to hear his voice, to touch him. Kurt longed to do all that and more.

The people in the photos all seemed to be around Kurt’s age, all male, but then Steven had said it was a bachelor party. They were all hot. Kurt wondered insecurely why Steven would want to be with him when he was surrounded by so many other attractive men. Maybe that was why he didn’t want to meet. Maybe he was already in a relationship and just playing with Kurt. That thought hurt. 

As Kurt opened the fourth pic in the tweet he gasped. He looked wide eyed then looked again. Feeling a little nauseous and heaps anxious, he zoomed in. He’d recognise that drunken smiling blonde guy anywhere. Jeff Sterling! Was he the Jeff Steven had mentioned? Kurt hadn’t seen Jeff or any of the other Warblers since Blaine’s Dalton proposal. He had no idea where any of them might be or what they might be doing. It was possible he guessed that Jeff Sterling might be getting married but how did Jeff Sterling know Kurt’s Steven? Kurt needed to find out. He needed to find a way to contact Jeff, except that the one person he knew who would have Jeff’s contact details was the person he least wanted to speak to in the entire world his ex-husband. 

Kurt jumped from his bed and headed back out to the living room to tell Elliott. Elliott had since locked up and gone to bed himself. Seeing a light on beneath Ell’s door Kurt knocked. 

“What’s up?” Ell called, prompting Kurt to open the door.

“I found something,” Kurt held up his phone. 

“Ooh,” Elliott looked intrigued. He pulled back his covers and patted the empty spot beside him in his bed. “Show me.”

Kurt climbed in, nestling close to Ell and pulling up the covers. “Steven’s out at bachelor party tonight,” Kurt explained as he got comfortable and opened the twitter app on his phone. “He tweeted this pic.” Kurt offered Elliott his phone.

“A cute blonde?” Elliott was confused. “I don’t get it. Do you think he’s cheating on you?”

“No...” Kurt hesitated. “Gee I hope not. No. The thing is I know this guy. I went to school with him for a semester in Westerville Ohio.”

“The fancy school where you met Blaine?” Elliott sort clarification. 

“Yeah, Dalton,” Kurt confirmed. 

“Are you sure it’s the same guy?” Elliott looked again at the dark, blurry photo. “Really it could be anyone.”

“His name is Jeff Sterling,” Kurt was certain. “Steven even told me he was going out with a Jeff tonight. It’s definitely him.”

“Then we need to contact him,” Elliott sat up taller. 

“I was only friends with him for a few months,” Kurt sighed. “He probably wouldn’t even remember me plus I’d have no idea how to get in touch with him without contacting Blaine and I am not calling him.”

“No, you definitely not,” Elliott climbed out of bed and grabbed his laptop. He slid back in beside Kurt. “Let’s check social media. Everyone these days has some kind of account. I’m sure we can find him.”

Elliott and Kurt scoured every social media site they could think of. Twitter and Instagram both came up empty but they got a hit on Facebook. Elliott helped Kurt create an account and they send Jeff a friend request before going through his friend list. “Do you know any of these guys?” Elliott pointed down the list.

“Well Blaine of course,” Kurt nodded, “Hunter Clarington, Nick, Thad, David, Wes, Jon, Trent and Oh my God, eww Sebastian Smythe.”

“Why eww?” Elliott asked opening Sebastian’s profile. “He’s hot Kurt. He’s popular. Gay, went to Harvard, lives in New York. He’s a...” Elliott paused.

“He’s a defence attorney,” Kurt went pale. 

“Do you think...” Elliott began.

“No!” Kurt was adamant. He shook his head aggressively. No.”

“Steven and Sebastian?” Elliott scrunched his face. “The names are very similar.”

“Its just a coincidence,” Kurt snapped dismissively. “There must be heaps of defence attorneys that went to Harvard and live in New York.”

“I’m sure there are,” Elliott agreed. “But how many of them are friends with this Jeff guy?”

“Steven is not Sebastian,” Kurt was certain. “Sebastian is the most selfish person I had ever had the displeasure to meet. He’s not capable of the kindness Steven has shown me. Steven is just not him.”

“People grow up,” Elliott reminded Kurt. “They change.”

“They don’t change that much,” Kurt shook his head. “Besides we hated each other. He was always hitting on Blaine, even in front of me. I’m not even sure that they didn’t hook up or at least sext,” Kurt grimaced. “He wouldn’t be contacting me on twitter.”

“If you say so,” Elliott was unconvinced. “There’s a fine line between love and hate Kurt.”

“Ugh,” Kurt groaned, throwing his head into the pillow. 

“Let’s just wait and see if Jeff accepts your friend request,” Elliott offered supportively. “We’ll talk to him and take it from there.” 

Kurt sighed. 

“Why don’t you crash here with me tonight?” Elliott suggested, closing his laptop and setting it aside. He turned off his bedside lamp and opened his arms to Kurt.

“Thanks,” Kurt nodded, scooting closer and snuggling in to his friends embrace. 

“I know it’s been a million years for you and I’m hot as fuck,” Elliott teased Kurt, pecking his hair affectionately, “but don’t go getting any ideas.”

“You don’t know what you’re missing,” Kurt grinned, nuzzling his nose playfully into Elliott’s chest.

“I’m sure you’d rock my world,” Elliott giggled. “Try to sleep yeah?”

“Yeah,” Kurt nodded, giving Ell a squeeze as he nestled his head on the broader man’s chest. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Elliott smiled. “Good night babe.”

It wasn’t long before Elliott’s breathing evened out and Kurt knew he’d fallen asleep. Kurt though couldn’t be more wide awake. The more he thought about everything Steven had told him the more he was worried it might be Sebastian. The same college, same job, same city, same friends. Hadn’t Sebastian lived in France before attending Dalton? So they’d both been educated overseas. Kurt felt nauseous. It couldn’t be Sebastian. 

Steven was so sweet, kind and supportive. He was always there for Kurt at the end of a bad day with thoughtful advice, cute flirting and words of love. That didn’t sound like Sebastian. The sexting too. It was so hot. Kurt didn’t want to think that he might have been sexting with Sebastian Smythe, jerking off to images of his massive erection. He was certain that by now Sebastian’s would be shrivelled and disease ridden from excessive use. Not that he’d ever wanted to think about that man whore’s penis. It couldn’t be him. Sebastian hated Kurt. What motive could he possibly have for seducing him? 

Unless... it was all just a prank, All empty words that meant nothing, intended only to humiliate him. Maybe they were all in on it. All the ex-Warblers, Blaine included, all laughing at how they’d fooled him. Kurt didn’t know what to think. He didn’t want to think at all. He wrapped himself tighter around Elliott. Ell was safe and warm. He instinctively squeezed Kurt a little tighter too, even in his sleep. It made Kurt feel fuzzy inside, loved. He knew life would so much easier if Elliott were the one. Ell was so great but neither of them felt that way about the other. Elliott had kind of an on again, off again thing with an artist in their building and Kurt... well Kurt was head over heels in love with Steven the defence attorney. He had a bad feeling now though that it wasn’t to going end well. There would be no white picket fence in their future, certainly not if Steven was Sebastian Smythe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The closer Kurt gets to discovering Steven identity the more confusing his life becomes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys

It took Jeff three days to accept Kurt’s friend request. Just days out from his wedding to Nick Duval life was hectic for him and his social media presence was sparse. He and Nicky had so many last minute details to organise and he was stressed like he had never been before. He was so pleased to hear from Kurt Hummel though. Jeff had always been fond of him when they’d been at Dalton together and it had been years since they had spoken. 

Jeff had heard about Kurt and Blaine’s divorce somewhere, maybe from Sebastian. He wasn’t sure, but he hadn’t been surprised. He’d always thought that Kurt was too good and too pure for Anderson the narcissist, that Kurt could do way better. Browsing Kurt’s profile now Jeff noticed that his old school friend was living in New York like he and Nick. He was excited by that and hoped that they could rekindle their friendship and start hanging out again. Jeff told Kurt as much in a bubbly, rambling Facebook message. 

Kurt had been delighted to reconnect with Jeff. His life had become so busy recently that the only friendship he’d managed to maintain was Elliott’s, which he often feared was only because they lived together. Kurt’s job was crazy. He was playing Felix Turner in the Broadway adaption of The Normal Heart. His rehearsal schedule was demanding and with 8 shows a week his time was precious. Any rare free moments he had, which were mostly late at night, he split between sleep, Elliott and ‘Steven’. 

Steven. Just thinking about him made Kurt smile. They’d chatted a lot over the weekend despite Steven’s horrendous hangover. Afraid of losing the man he’d become attached to Kurt remained tight lipped about his suspicions but just in case he avoided sexting, claiming to be out in public every time their conversations headed in that direction. Kurt offered Steven tickets to his show, hoping that they may be enough to lure him out of the woodwork. Steven was noncommittal about the whole thing though saying that he was super busy with a high profile case at work and with helping his friend Jeff with his wedding preparations. Kurt was beginning to doubt they would ever meet. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could go without seeing the guy he loved. 

Kurt responded to Jeff as soon as he had a free moment. He congratulated him on this pending wedding to Nick and wished them all the best. He told him all about his show, asking Jeff where he could send them tickets as a wedding gift. He ended the message asking Jeff about Steven,   
and sending the blonde a picture of his boyfriend, telling him about the picture Steven had tweeted of him from his bachelor party...then he waited. 

Elliott supportively asked Kurt every night if he’d make any headway with meeting his love. He worried about Kurt. He’d seemed particularly vulnerable since his divorce but still three weeks later when Jeff returned from his honeymoon, Kurt was no closer to even knowing if Steven was real. He’d given up asking him to meet or video call and remained evasive with the sexting. Steven seemed to be getting a little frustrated with that but not frustrated enough to suggest they meet. 

When the newly weds returned home from their Fiji honeymoon Jeff contacted Kurt. He didn’t recognise the guy in the picture or know who had taken the picture of him in the club. He had no friend named Steven who’d help organise his wedding. In fact he had no friends named Steven at all. Kurt was gutted by the news. He now knew one thing for certain if Steven existed at all he was NOT the cute guy in the pictures. Kurt had no idea now who he was or who he’d been talking to and falling in love with.

He began asking Steven more questions, about his life, his family, sharing more details about himself while trying to determine who this person might be. Together they talked about their families, Steven told Kurt about his brother Joshua. Kurt told him about losing Finn. They chatted about their ideal dates, their favourite restaurants and clubs. Kurt told Steven about his love for karaoke and tequila. Steven also enjoyed singing but he was more of beer and bourbon man. 

They shared their likes and dislikes. favourite foods, Kurt liked lemon cheesecake. Steven was a donut guy. Favourite music, Kurt loved his divas and show tunes. Steven was into classic pop like Michael Jackson. Favourite books, They both agreed on Harry Potter. Favourite cereals, Granola for Kurt, Lucky Charms for Steven. Coffee orders, Kurt still liked his non fat mocha while Steven preferred a long black, no sugar. Kurt felt like he was getting to know Steven better though in the back of his mind he wasn’t sure that he trusted him to be telling the truth. He had to keep reminding himself the pictures were fake. When they got to talking about favourite sexual positions, Steven said he didn’t mind but that the first time he did it with Kurt he wanted something with plenty of eye contact. Although Kurt was able to relate he was also triggered, telling Steven that they would actually have to meet in real life for that to happen. Steven said they would soon leading Kurt to express his doubts. He was beginning to feel like he was wasting his time. He wondered if maybe he’d be better just to let it all go, let Ell set him up with one of his friends or maybe just enjoy single life for a while. 

Kurt was lonely. He cared for Steven way too much to simply walk away. This was despite often feeling practically single anyway when there was no one to hold his hand, to take him out on dates, to kiss him or to snuggle on the sofa and watch movies with. Honestly too, no matter how good the sexting was with Steven for Kurt it was really just glorified masturbation and he missed the feeling of another’s man bare skin against his. 

Kurt sent tickets to The Normal Heart to Niff as promised and Jeff came to his show. Nick was away travelling for work so Sebastian Smythe had tagged along with him. The pair were very obviously close friends. Sebastian had been polite, friendly, complimentary even a little flirty with Kurt when the three of them had gone out for coffee and cake afterward. He spoke animatedly about how much he enjoyed Kurt’s performance in the show, repeatedly touching Kurt for emphasis. He wasn’t the same guy Kurt remembered. He smiled more than he smirked these days which made his green eyes sparkle. Kurt had to admit he wasn’t as repulsed by Sebastian as he’d once had been. For him at least there was definitely some kind of attraction there. This puzzled and troubled Kurt. 

Maybe Kurt had been tired or maybe he’d been distracted by the new Sebastian and his sparkling eyes but it didn’t occur to him at the time to even blink an eye when Sebastian went to order for them all and came back with lemon cheesecake and a non fat mocha for Kurt without even asking. It was only hours later, when he was curled up in bed, that Kurt realised that the ex-Warbler had known how he liked his coffee. Kurt’s mouth went dry and his heart pounded anxiously. How the fuck did Sebastian Smythe know his coffee order? And why did Kurt like that he did? He felt so confused. 

Kurt tossed and turned all night. His mind raced with a million unanswered questions. The more he thought about it the more he was sure Steven was Sebastian. Everything seemed to add up except why Sebastian might have gone to all the trouble of catfishing him. That didn’t make sense. It had to be a prank. There was no way Sebastian Smythe loved him or that he’d fallen for that meerkat faced deviant.

Kurt talked to Steven about it. He told him that Jeff Sterling and Sebastian Smythe had come to his show, that they’d gone out for coffee after and that he’d felt an attraction towards Sebastian, just to gage his reaction. Steven was offended. He didn’t like it. He asked Kurt if he intended to pursue it, calling Sebastian a man whore. Pursuing Sebastian wasn’t something Kurt had considered because of his relationship with Steven but still he found himself defending Sebastian and his honour, reluctantly admitting only to himself that he wasn’t opposed to seeing Sebastian again. Instead he welcomed the prospect. The realisation stunned him.

Just as Kurt and Blaine had argued over Sebastian so did Kurt and Steven, though this time the shoe was the on the other foot with Kurt taking Seb’s side. It had become heated and Kurt had lost patience recklessly telling his boyfriend that he knew his pictures weren’t real and saying he felt like he didn’t know him at all. Steven told Kurt that he definitely knew him and then stopped responding completely.

Days went by and Kurt continued working, he continued hanging out with Elliott but he didn’t hear from Steven despite messaging repeatedly. Kurt tried not to let it worry him but it did hurt. He missed Steven. He missed the companionship that their messaging provided. He missed their relationship. 

Towards the end of the week Kurt got a message from Jeff. Nick was home from his business trip and the couple wanted Kurt to go out for dinner with them. Kurt was keen but getting time off work was challenging. Jeff wasn’t taking no for an answer though. He’d phoned Kurt pleading with him to wrangle just one evening off, even midweek would be fine.

“Bastian’s been raving about this new taco and tequila bar that’s just opened up in Hell’s Kitchen,” Jeff sounded super enthusiastic, “They have karaoke most nights. You have to join us.”

“It does sounds fun,” Kurt replied genuinely. “Can’t go wrong with karaoke and Tequila.”

“I know right?,” Jeff chuckled. He seemed to know something Kurt didn’t.

“I could use a night off from the show,” Kurt admitted knowing he needed a break. His show had been running for four months straight and they’d only called his understudy in on one occasion. It was the night Elliott thought he’d contracted herpes from the artist downstairs and needed Kurt to go to the clinic with him. It had turned out to everyone’s relief to just be an ingrown hair but for that 24 hour period Elliott had been a wreck and Kurt had stepped up as his person.

“If you can get a reservation I’ll try and organise Tuesday night off,” Kurt smiled into the phone. 

“Getting a reservation shouldn’t be an issue,” Jeff assured him. “If you remember Trent from Dalton he’s the owner. He has four restaurants in different locations across New York. I’ll get Seb to give him a call. That talk quite often.”

“I’ve lost touch with everyone from Ohio,” Kurt sighed. “Blaine inherited most of our friends in the divorce and with work and the popularity of the show and everything I never get out anymore. It was supposed to be a 6 week run. It’s been going for 4 months now.”

“I’m not surprised,” Jeff spoke sincerely. “It’s a great adaption of Ryan Murphy’s film, very moving and you are an incredible Felix. I enjoyed it so much. I’m dying to bring Nicky to see. Sebastian is still talking about it too. He’s bought tickets for his brother Josh for his birthday. I wouldn’t be shocked to see you get yourself a Tony for your role.”

Kurt sniggered bashfully. Praise was difficult for him. “If Sebastian wanted tickets he should have contacted me i could have left some at the box office for him.”

“I’m pretty sure he thinks you hate him,” Jeff sounded disappointed.

“I’m don’t hate him,” Kurt sighed. “I’m probably not his biggest fan but he was kinda charming on the night the three of us went out for coffee. I would have given him tickets.”

“Don’t worry about it. He can afford to pay for them,” Jeff assured Kurt with a chuckle. “He’s working a high profile case right now and making big money.”

“Well the offer is there,” Kurt reminded Jeff generously.

“How does your boyfriend feel about you giving away tickets to your show to hot men all the time?” Jeff laughed. “Did you find out what his deal is? I’m sorry I couldn’t be more helpful.”

“I called him out on his pics and he ghosted me,” Kurt sounded hurt. “I have no idea who he is but he definitely knows you and Sebastian. When I mentioned that you brought Sebastian to my show he called him a man whore.”

“That’s rude,” Jeff spoke defensively, “and untrue. Bastian was in a serious long term relationship until a few months ago. I don’t know why they broke up but he hasn’t been with anyone else since.”

“I know all about break ups,” Kurt spoke sadly. His divorce still stung. “It’s hard to get back out there.”

“I have a feeling Bastian is in to someone new,” Jeff speculated. “He’s keeping very tight lipped about him though.”

“I’m sure if it works out you’ll get to meet him sometime,” Kurt sounded sceptical. He’d been with Steven for months and never got to meet him. 

“No doubt,” Jeff agreed. “We’ll see you Tuesday yeah? Around 7pm. I’ll text you the address once I’ve made our booking.”

“Sounds good,” Kurt smiled. He was looking forward to it. Tacos, tequila & karaoke. It sounded like the perfect night out. Kurt wished Steven was joining them. It seemed unlikely though since the asshole wouldn’t even reply to Kurt’s messages.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt lets his guard down and finds that nothing turns out at all like he expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexual content, mentions, swearing, mild violence and arguing. 
> 
> Prepare yourself for the unexpected. There’s some adorable Kelliott, amongst other fun things.
> 
> I love you all.   
> Wear masks and stay safe.

Jeff texted Kurt late on Monday night as he was gruellingly removing his make up after his show. Sebastian hadn’t had any luck securing them a dinner reservation at Trent’s taco and tequila restaurant despite their close friendship. It had turned out to be a more popular venue than even Trent had anticipated and was booked out for weeks.

Kurt was initially disappointed and then apprehensive as Jeff announced his amazing new plan for all of them to gather at Bastian’s for tacos, margaritas and board games instead. He enthusiastically assured Kurt it would be just as fun. Sebastian’s apartment was apparently awesome and he was a great cook. Jeff promised a great night. He text Kurt the address.

Personally Kurt wasn’t so sure. He wasn’t sure when Sebastian Smythe had become part of the evening. Kurt had thought he was just making the reservation for him and Niff because he was friends with Trent, the restaurant owner. Kurt wasn’t sure that Sebastian would him want at his place and he wasn’t sure either if he wanted to go. He wasn’t sure how he felt about being in the same space as Sebastian on his first night off work in forever. He did know with certainty however how Steven would feel about it. Kurt hadn’t heard from Steven in days but despite that he knew if he stood any chance of reconciling with him, an evening at Sebastian’s house was an horrendous idea. 

Using Nick as his bargaining tool, Jeff however could be very convincing and Kurt found himself spending most of his Tuesday afternoon with Elliott going through his closet to put together the perfect outfit to wear to Sebastian Smythe’s place in Manhattan for dinner. 

Elliott had been excited to help Kurt, teasing him constantly about his date with Sebastian. Kurt hadn’t taken it well insisting repeatedly that he already had a boyfriend and somewhat untruthfully that he had no interest what so ever in the former Warbler.

Elliott saw through Kurt’s fibs and was quietly pleased for him. From the pictures he’d seen on Facebook Elliott thought that Sebastian was hot. He had a great smile. He was smart. He was popular and he was successful. Everything Kurt deserved. Elliott deemed Sebastian worthy of his friend as long as he treated him well. Most in Sebastian’s favour though was that he was real, unlike the twitter guy who’d been stringing Kurt along for months now. Elliott hated twitter guy almost as much as he hated Blaine and he hated Blaine a lot. That hate was justified considering he’d seen first hand the damage Blaine caused to Kurt, after taking Kurt in as his room mate following the couple’s separation. Elliott was so glad he had. It was an arrangement that worked well for both of them. They enjoyed sharing a home together. 

Like a proud papa Elliott walked Kurt to the door when he was ready to leave for his ‘date’. They hugged, with Elliott reminding Kurt for the gazillionth time that he looked incredible in his black skinny jeans, black lace shirt and linen vest. Kurt smiled awkwardly. He hated compliments. They weren’t something Blaine ever extended to him during their marriage and somehow now because his self esteem was trash they just felt unwarranted. He didn’t reply as he shrugged on his jacket against the cold outside and the rain that was expected. 

“I could just stay home so you won’t be lonely,” Kurt offered before opening the door.

“Get out of here,” Elliott frowned, nudging Kurt away playfully. “Your friends are waiting to see you and Oscar is coming up from downstairs. He should be here any minute and we need you gone. We have our own fun night planned.”

“Use protection,” Kurt reminded his friend teasingly. “You know how those artists types are.”

Elliott chuckled. “If you mean flexible hun, then you’d be right. That boy can twist himself up like a pretzel.”

“TMI,” Kurt smirked, scrunching his face. “And on that note I’m out of here.” He turned to step away.

Elliott gripped Kurt’s arm halting him. “Have you got condoms?” He asked seriously. 

Kurt narrowed his eyes. “Why would I?” His tone oozed disgust.

“You never know,” Elliott rose an eyebrow. 

“I know!” Kurt replied firmly. 

Elliott’s eyebrow rose higher. “Kurt?” He questioned with concern. 

Kurt rolled his eyes, holding out his hand to his friend. Elliott pulled an obviously preplanned sheet of four condoms from his back pocket and laid them across Kurt’s palm. “Ribbed for his pleasure,” he smirked, then looked at Kurt with worry. “Will four be enough?”

“None will be enough,” Kurt assured him tucking them into his jacket pocket. He appreciated the care Elliott showed him and loved him to bits. He knew he was so blessed to have his friendship. 

“The guy is hot,” Elliott grinned as he referred to Sebastian. “And he’s real. You could do worse.”

“I have Steven. He’s real,” Kurt protested, unsure if that was still true. “I won’t be late.”

“Have fun,” Elliott waved Kurt off, heading back inside to prepare for his hook up with Oscar as Kurt headed for the elevator.

Kurt felt anxious as he stepped out onto the street. A cold breeze blew right through him. He pulled his jacket tighter around him to compensate, wishing he’d thought to bring a scarf with him. He briskly walked a block to a busier street and quickly hailed himself a taxi, huddling in the back seat for warmth as he gave Sebastian’s address to the driver. 

Traffic crossing the river was lighter and the journey quicker than Kurt had anticipated. He paid his driver, giving a generous tip and tentatively stepped from his cab out into the pouring rain. He was early but the doorman of Sebastian’s extremely fancy building greeted him promptly by name, covering him with an umbrella and ushering him inside.

“Mr Smythe is expecting you Mr Hummel,” he smiled politely at Kurt, accompanying him to elevator then gesturing for him to enter when the doors opened. “My wife and I saw your show last month, on Broadway. Such a tragic story but you were magnificent,” he added quickly. 

“Thank you... Max,” Kurt smiled back reading the older man’s name badge as he stepped inside the elevator. Max pushed the button for the 30th floor with a nod, stepping back before the doors closed. 

On the ride up, Kurt checked his appearance in the reflective back wall. His hair was damp and a little flat, otherwise he looked presentable. Decent is how Blaine would have described him. That was as generous as he’d ever been. Kurt decided it didn’t really matter how he looked tonight, decent or otherwise. He was having dinner with Jeff, Nick and Sebastian, not the Royal Family. No one was going to be judging him. No one would even be looking at him. 

Kurt stepped out when the doors opened and feeling nauseous made his way down the hall to apartment 305. He knocked quietly, subconsciously hoping no one would answer so he could just go home to bed instead. 

“Just a second,” Kurt heard Sebastian call through the door. 

Kurt breathed deeply, trying to calm himself as he waited, hearing movement from inside.

Opening his front door Sebastian smiled warmly. He wiped his floury hands furiously on the apron which covered his maroon cashmere sweater and blue jeans. “You’re early,” he looked pleased to see Kurt, offering him a handshake. “Ugh! Excuse my hands,” he gripped Kurt’s hand none the less. “I’m in the midst of making the tortillas. They are so much better home made than store bought.”

“If you want I can go and grab a coffee and come back,” Kurt offered, releasing Seb’s hand and taking a step back. He didn’t want to impose on him. 

“Nonsense,” Sebastian ushered him quickly inside, closing the door behind him before he could change his mind. “It’s pouring out there. You’ll catch pneumonia besides the terrible two won’t be long. Do you cook? You can help me finish prepping the tacos if you want. We can have margaritas and catch up.”

“Um okay,” Kurt replied sceptically following Sebastian through his living room. His apartment was spectacular, of course it was. Huge rooms, tastefully decorated with obviously expensive furnishings and art pieces. It had huge windows with spectacular views across the river to Brooklyn. Kurt wasn’t easily impressed but this apartment was impressive. It remained to be seen if the man who lived here was also.

“Where should I sit my jacket?” Kurt asked shrugging off the wet garment. “It’s a little damp.”

Swallowing hard as he watched Kurt disrobe, Sebastian didn’t answer immediately. “Umm...” he stuttered, evading eye contact. “Maybe just, Umm... wow you look really hot.”

Kurt narrowed his eyes, blushing. “Thanks,” he muttered looking for sarcasm in Sebastian’s compliment but finding none. 

“Just hang your jacket over a dining chair. I’ll grab you an apron. You don’t want to ruin that outfit.”

“Thanks,” Kurt repeated lamely, approaching Sebastian’s dining room and hanging his jacket over the back of a chair to dry before joining Sebastian in the kitchen. 

Despite the size of the rest of the apartment Sebastian’s kitchen could at best be called compact. With both men in there there wasn’t a lot of room to move.   
“I think when they built this place they expected us executive types to mostly eat out,” Sebastian explained. “I love to cook though. It’s relaxing. I spent a lot of time in here.”

“I enjoy baking,” Kurt offered, taking an apron from Sebastian and putting it on. “I haven’t made tacos in forever though. How can I help?”

“I think we need to start with a cocktail,” Sebastian grinned, opening his fridge and pulling out a pitcher of chilling margaritas. “I heard somewhere that you like Tequila.”

“Who doesn’t?” Kurt smiled back as Seb salted two glass rims and poured them both what looked like watermelon margaritas.

“I’m a bit out of practise so if the balance is off please speak up,” Sebastian pushed a too full glass across the counter top towards Kurt. “I hope you like watermelon.”

“I’m sure it will be great,” Kurt leaned down taking a sip, afraid he’d spill it if he attempted to pick it up. “Damn,” he gasped wide eyed, spluttering a little. “That’s super strong.”

“Just how I like my men and my cocktails,” Sebastian laughed taking a sip himself. He scrunched his face. “You’re right though.”

Kurt nodded. He giggled and took another sip. It was a delicious drink. “First time for everything,” he replied self-deprecatingly.

Sebastian side eyed Kurt. From what he could tell he’d severely underestimated him in high school. The sexy hot man before him now, the one he’d seen on stage recently with Jeff and then shared coffee and cake with seemed kind of incredible. He shouldn’t be putting himself down. “You got your outfit right,” Sebastian eyed him appreciatively. “You really do look good.”

Kurt squirmed a little under Sebastian’s scrutinising gaze. It had been too long since another man had shown interest in his appearance. “Shut up,” he muttered bashfully. 

Sebastian chuckled in response, taking another gulp of his cocktail. He nudged Kurt gently, almost playfully with his elbow. “You chop the veggies,” he suggested, stirring the meat he had simmering on the stove top, “and I’ll finish the tortillas.”

“Sure,” Kurt grinned, choosing himself a knife from the block on his host’s countertop. He was enjoying himself... he was enjoying himself WITH Sebastian Smythe. This shocked him infinitely.

He watched Sebastian as he pulled vegetables from his fridge. Elliott was right. The ex-Warbler was incredibly attractive. He was tall, lean, broader in the shoulders and bigger in the arms than Kurt remembered. He couldn’t help noticing too that the jeans Sebastian wore now were far more flattering to a certain part of his anatomy than his grey Dalton pants had ever been. Sebastian really was hot.

“Were you just checking out my ass?” Sebastian teased Kurt, passing him a head of lettuce. 

Kurt exaggeratedly rolled his eyes, accepting the lettuce and placing it on the chopping board. 

“I don’t mind,” Sebastian chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows jokingly.

“I’m seeing someone,” Kurt replied a little too abruptly. 

“Okaaaaaaay,” Sebastian grimaced, defensively handing Kurt other vegetables, “Sorry.”

“No,” Kurt softened, taking the vegetables and placing them with the lettuce. “I’m sorry. It’s a weird situation. I don’t really know what’s happening with it.“

“Relationships can be complicated,” Sebastian sympathised, closing the fridge and returning to his tortilla dough, which he divided into portions. “My last one was a nightmare. It turned out he really wasn’t a good guy. It’s been months and I’m still struggling to get back out there. I can’t imagine how difficult your divorce must have been. I think you’re brave for even trying.”

“My divorce was horrible,” Kurt openly acknowledged. “So was most of my marriage if I’m totally honest.”

“Blaine said that too,” Sebastian spoke kindly. “I ran into him getting lunch a while back. It was strange after all these years.”

“I avoid him like the plague,” Kurt focussed on dicing tomatoes. “I can’t stand to even be in the same space.”

“Then you probably don’t know how fat he’s got,” Sebastian smirked, taking a rolling pin from a drawer, “and his hairline is receding horribly, while you on the other hand look gorgeous.”

“How fat?” Kurt giggled, he appreciated Sebastian’s attempt to make him feel better. 

“Jabba the Hutt has nothing on your ex,” Sebastian laughed. 

“You’re lying,” Kurt laughed along. “Thank you though.” 

“You’re welcome,” Sebastian smiled warmly at his guest. “I like you Kurt Hummel.”

“I think I like you too,” Kurt grinned back, before looking down at his chopping board. “Where do you want these tomatoes?”

“I’ll get bowls.” In the tight space Sebastian brushed against Kurt as he passed him. He went to the corner cupboard and pulled out some bowls. His phone buzzed as he passed them to Kurt.

Kurt thanked him, taking them from him and continued on with the vegetables. 

“It’s Jeff,” Sebastian supplied, picking his phone up from atop his microwave. “They’re going to be late. They’re boning,” he rolled his eyes playfully, replying quickly then placing his phone down again. “They’re so fucking happy that they’re always boning. It’s nauseating and I’m kinda jealous.”

“Must be nice,” Kurt sighed.

“You and your guy in a drought?” Seb asked carefully. 

“I’ve been avoiding any kind of sex with him,” Kurt admitted. He didn’t know why he was telling Sebastian this. He hadn’t even spoken to Elliott about it. “It’s complicated.”

“We have nothing but time,” Sebastian reminded Kurt, finishing off his margarita. 

“He and I, It’s an online thing,” Kurt offered quietly, throwing back the last of his drink too. “I know it’s really weird but we haven’t actually met in real life as much as I tried. He won’t even come to my show. I found out recently though that he knows Jeff, and you in fact, but that his pictures weren’t real. When I confronted him about them he ghosted me.”

“You deserve better than that,” Sebastian looked disgusted. “What’s his name?”

“Steven,” Kurt supplied. “He’s a defence attorney who lives in Manhattan.”

Sebastian frowned, pouring himself another margarita and refilling Kurt’s glass. “How does he know me?”

“I didn’t think to ask,” Kurt muttered. “I do know he’s not fond of you.”

“Then he’s definitely a fraud,” Sebastian took a long sip of his drink, the alcohol already starting to hit him. “Everyone loves me. I’m even winning you over.”

“I think you might be,” Kurt admitted reluctantly, also taking another drink. These cocktails were way too strong. “And I’m certain he’d hate it. He’d hate me even being here with you.”

“He’s a loser,” Sebastian began rolling out his tortillas. “Fuck him.”

“I used to try to,” Kurt sounded defeated. “until I discovered he wasn’t the guy in the pictures. He could be anyone. He might not even be a he. I hate that I have no idea who I sent my dick pics to.”

“Kurt Hummel sent dick pics?” Sebastian raised a shocked eyebrow. “I always imagined you were too polite and pure for that.”

“I don’t print them on flyers and distribute them in Times Square or anything,” Kurt tried not to be offended by Sebastian’s view of him. “But if I’m intimate with a guy I don’t mind sharing pics when we can’t be together. Honestly it can be fun.”

“Seldom do people surprise me,” Sebastian supplied not looking up from his work. “But you Kurt surprise me. I hope tonight isn’t the last time I see you.”

Kurt and Sebastian continued preparing dinner. They continued chatting, sharing, getting to know one another. They continued drinking.

By the time Jeff and Nick arrived an hour later the taco meat was ruined and the margaritas were gone. Kurt and Bastian were both giggly and drunk and decidedly more comfortable with one other than might be expected. The married couple shared a knowing glance as they watched the newly reacquainted pair interact. With the constant touching and longing gazes they threw at each other it was hard to believe they weren’t a couple. 

With their aprons long shed and the taco inedible Nick proceeded to make more cocktails while Jeff took charge and ordered in pizzas. He and Nick got pepperoni, extra cheese. Kurt and Sebastian decided on some abomination with pineapple to share. In Jeff’s opinion pineapple did not belong on pizza but the fact that Kurt and Bastian both delusionally believed it did was just further confirmation that they belonged together. Jeff had hopes of Kurt giving up on his catfish. He wanted him to give Sebastian a chance. He could already tell Bastian was keen. 

They all decided to give the planned board games a miss because Kurt and Seb were too messy and incoherent for any real challenges and instead filled their drinks, turned down the lights and nestled with their pizzas in the living room. Niff took one sofa and Kurt and Sebastian, the other. They put on Magic Mike. No one had specifically said they wanted to see it but Nick was the one with the remote and since he was almost as obsessed with Matt Bomer as he was with his Jeffie, that’s what they got to watch. 

As the movie progressed, with Nick keeping the drinks flowing Kurt and Sebastian progressively moved closer, by a quarter way through, Seb’s head rested on Kurt’s shoulder and Kurt’s hand on Seb’s thigh as they spoke in soft whispers to each other. By half way Seb’s hand was holding Kurt’s on his thigh. Kurt was a quivering mass of goosebumps from Seb’s soft breath and the occasional brush of lips on his neck while the longing glances at each other had intensified. By three quarters of the way through they were making out with such an intensity they didn’t even realise until the movie had ended that Nick and Jeff had got up and gone home at some point. 

For Kurt, kissing Sebastian was heavenly. It stole his breathe away. Seb tasted like watermelon and pineapple and his lips were soft, his need obvious. His hair felt silky in Kurt’s grasp, not slick and greasy as Blaine’s always had. The more Kurt got the more he wanted. He wanted Sebastian bad. He didn’t even give Steven a second thought. 

Sebastian was in a similar place. It had been way too long since he’d kissed a man, even held a man and Kurt smelled so good, tasted so good, felt so good against him. It had long gone way beyond want for him, he needed this, needed Kurt. Just kissing Kurt had him so close to embarrassing himself in his jeans. That was something that never happened to him, not ever but being with Kurt was just that good.

“Can you stay?” Sebastian asked Kurt breathlessly, taking Kurt’s hand and pressing it against the needy, throbbing bulge in his jeans. 

Kurt hesitated, trying to hold a coherent thought. He grimaced a little before relaxing. He gave Sebastian a soft squeeze, liking what he felt. Seb was so hard and certainly not lacking. Kurt nodded. Helpless to resist, he carefully eased down Seb’s zipper. Moving to position himself on the floor between Sebastian’s knees he reached in and pulled his leaking cock free. 

Kurt gave Seb a few teasing strokes before closing his lips around him and suckling gently on his tip. He seductively lapped the oozing precum from Seb’s slit with his tongue, moaning as he savoured the taste of him.

Watching, Seb buried his fist in Kurt’s hair, he rocked his hips gently, almost purring with pleasure. “Yes,” he gasped appreciatively. “Fuck Yes! Just look at you. Gorgeous.”

Encouraged, Kurt took him deeper. He began to bob his head, his lips sliding tightly up and down the length of Seb’s shaft as his nose dragged against the rugged metal of Seb’s zipper. This wasn’t comfortable. It didn’t feel sexy to Kurt. This was not the way he wanted to do it. He needed these jeans off. He slowly pulled back.

“Don’t stop,” Sebastian whined desperately, tugging gently at Kurt’s hair to direct him back to where he needed him. “Fuck Kurt. Please don’t stop.”

His chin slick with saliva, Kurt chuckled teasingly. Looking into Seb’s eyes he reached for the attorney’s belt buckle. “I’m not,” he assured him, “but how about we get these off?”

“Yeah, Yeah,” Sebastian nodded eagerly, undoing his belt and jeans and arching up off the sofa for Kurt to help him remove them. 

Kurt giggled drunkenly as he slid the man’s jeans awkwardly down his thighs. Then stopped abruptly. “Harry Potter underwear?” He frowned heavily. 

“What’s wrong with Harry Potter?” Sebastian pouted, wanting desperately for Kurt to focus on the erection poking out of the underwear rather than the underwear itself.

Kurt sighed heavily. He wiped his chin on his sleeve and scurried backward a little on his knees.

Sebastian frowned as he felt Kurt pull away not just physically but also emotionally. “What just happened?”

Kurt got up. He crossed the room and pulled his phone from his now dry jacket pocket. The condoms Elliott gave him fell to the floor but Kurt didn’t care. He opened his photos and scrolled through his locked ‘Steven’ album, as he returned to Sebastian. 

Kurt aggressively shoved the phone into Sebastian’s face, showing him a specific intimate photo. 

Sebastian viewed it wide eyed. 

“That’s you, isn’t it?” Kurt accused looking down at Seb’s erection with recognition. 

Tucking himself back into his Harry Potter boxer briefs, Sebastian looked back mortified. He said nothing. 

“I know it’s you. Just tell me why?” Kurt demanded, his voice raised. 

“Sit down. I can explain,” Sebastian offered lamely. 

“Ugh! Fuck you,” Kurt was instantly furious. He turned, angrily grabbing his jacket and headed for the door. Sebastian beat him there, blocking his way. 

“Can you just listen?” Seb pleaded with Kurt. “It’s not what you think.”

“I think you’re despicable,” Kurt sneered. “I can’t believe I was actually beginning to think you were a decent human being. Get out of my way.” He gave Seb a shove into the wall, pushing past him. Seb tried to grasp him to stop him but was too drunk to be coordinated and toppled to the floor. He watched with helpless disdain as Kurt fled. Sebastian called after him but Kurt was gone and it was highly doubtful that he’d ever be returning. 

Sebastian was crushed, totally pissed off at himself. He’d royally fucked everything up and had no idea how to repair the damage. He knew catfishing Kurt was heinous and he’d been so ashamed of it that he’d never told anyone, not even Jeff. He felt like such an asshole. 

Sebastian found out Kurt was single after running into Blaine about five months earlier. Blaine had been obnoxious and arrogant, laughing and gloating proudly about how he’d destroyed Kurt in the divorce. With his own break up still fresh Sebastian had felt bad for Kurt. He decided he needed to reach out to him, to offer support. 

Sebastian had searched for Kurt on social media, eventually finding his obscure account on Twitter. He convinced himself Kurt would never give him the time of day if he knew he was him so he made a fake account and bought followers to make it look legit to contact him. His goal, he supposed, had been to redeem his spiteful high school self by befriending and helping Kurt and proving to him that he wasn’t the asshole that Kurt always thought he was.

Sebastian had never in his wildest dreams expected to fall in love and hurting Kurt had definitely been the last thing he wanted to do. Sebastian had fallen so in love with Kurt though, with his wit, his sarcasm, with his resilience, his kindness and his generosity. He loved him hopelessly, blindly with entire heart. Every word, he’d spoken, every message he’d sent to Kurt was the truth. It was only the name and photos that were false. 

When Jeff had called yesterday and told Sebastian Kurt was coming over to his place for Tacos, Seb couldn’t believe it. He’d taken the day off work to get his apartment ready, to prepare the menu, to make himself presentable for Kurt’s visit. He’d been so excited to see him in person but now everything was fucked. Sebastian cursed. He head butted the wall, wincing in pain, pain that he believed he undoubtedly deserved. He’d hurt Kurt, the love of his life, now he’d probably never see him, never hold him or be kissed by him again and he had no one to blame for that except his stupid fucking self. Sebastian felt like the ultimate asshole. Never in his life had he hated himself more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re enjoying this. I love these two together as you all know by now. Maybe 3 chapters to go. I’ve just started a new university semester but I’ll update when I can. In the meantime please read ‘So Much Sebastian’ and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devastated by Sebastian’s deception Kurt encounters a pretty distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for anal sex.  
> Don’t hate me!

Kurt fled Sebastian’s apartment. He needed out. He needed air. Reaching the elevator doors he furiously smashed the button on the wall pleading in his mind for it to arrive before that lying, deceptive, fraudulent asshole came after him. 

Kurt was angry. He was furious. He felt humiliated and betrayed. He felt so stupid, gullible and naive for believing Sebastian’s lies. Panicked, he frantically smashed the elevator button again and again, bouncing drunkenly on the balls of his feet as he impatiently waited. His heart racing and his mouth, still tasting of Sebastian, dry. His breath short. 

Kurt wanted to cry. He wanted to scream but he refused to give that weaselling meerkat the satisfaction. He was Kurt Hummel and he was strong. He’d survived a harrowing divorce from Blaine Anderson. He could certainly survive a little trickery from Sebastian Smythe. 

Except, he realised as he finally stepped into the elevator that it wasn’t just a little trickery. It was...heartbreaking. Kurt felt absolutely heartbroken. Kurt had loved Steven, maybe even more than he’d loved Blaine. Steven had been there for him. He’d sympathised when the loneliness of the aftermath of his divorce was overwhelming him, when he’d had a bad night on stage or on the rare occasion that Elliott had tested his patience. He listened, offered great advise. They’d laughed together, cried together, had incredible orgasms together. Kurt had honestly believed that he’d found his life long companion, a man that he cared deeply for and who cared just as deeply for him, but... he hadn’t, not really, not at all in fact. It had all been nothing but a big fat lie, just Sebastian fucking Smythe playing childish, deceitful games with him. 

Kurt managed to hold his emotions in until he made it out into the street, where his anxiety peaked and he vomited violently into the gutter. The rain poured down on him hard, not that he noticed, washing it away promptly. Now void of the evening’s alcohol, Kurt instantly sobered up. He paused and took a deep breath, suddenly realising his phone was going crazy with twitter notifications. Since no one who mattered anymore ever contacted him through twitter it had to be Sebastian. Kurt ignored them.

Soaked through to his skin, numb, his mind blank with defeat, Kurt wandered aimlessly down the dark street. He was from Brooklyn and never crossed the bridge except for work so wasn’t particularly familiar with this neighbourhood. 

He soon reached a near empty Starbucks and wandered dripping inside. He robotically ordered himself a coffee and sat alone, wet and cold in a corner to drink it and calm down. 

Kurt wasn’t seated long before the night manager approached. He was an attractive, well presented young man with a warm smile and soft eyes. His name badge said Alex. Seeing Kurt’s distress, Alex eyed him with concern.

“It’s wet out tonight,” Alex gestured at the rain pouring down outside the window. 

Kurt nodded. He didn’t look up from the coffee he had grasped tightly in both hands.

“Are you okay?” Alex checked cautiously, worried based on his customer’s behaviour that he may have been mugged or worse.

“Not at all,” Kurt shivered, taking a sip of his soothing hot beverage.

“I’m Alex,” the manager smiled kindly as he introduced himself. “I’m not busy and I’m a good listener.”

Feeling lonely and desperate, Kurt nudged the seat opposite him with his foot, gesturing for Alex to sit. “Kurt,” he mumbled as Alex accepted the offer, running a nervous hand through his ginger hair. He waited patiently for Kurt to begin speaking. 

Once Kurt started talking he couldn’t stop. He didn’t know why it was so easy to talk this stranger but with his phone still vibrating frantically in his pocket he confided every intimate detail about himself and his relationship with Steven... oops Sebastian with Alex. 

Alex listened attentively, sympathetically, pleased Kurt was struggling with a break up rather than a mugging or assault. He didn’t interrupt or offer advise, he just stayed sitting with Kurt, holding his hand on the table well after his staff had locked up the store and gone home. 

“We should get you into some dry clothing,” Alex commented when Kurt was done. “I always keep a change here because I’m clumsy and constantly spilling coffee all over myself and I feel like it’s not very professional to walk around with stains all over me. You and I are about the same size. Come out back,” Alex got up from his chair and lead Kurt out to the back of the store. 

Kurt was feeling far less burdened, relieved almost but also freezing cold. He was grateful to Alex for seeing his need and caring enough to listen. It restored his faith in humanity. Maybe there were still some good people left in the world.

“Is there anyone I can call to come and get you?” Alex asked Kurt as they stepped into the back office together. Kurt seemed vulnerable and Alex didn’t feel like he should be left alone in that condition.

“It’s late,” Kurt sighed, shaking his head. “I wouldn’t want to drag my room mate over here all the way from Brooklyn in the rain at this time of night. I’ll order an Uber or hail a taxi. I’ll be fine.”

“You live in Brooklyn?” Alex smiled as he pulled a fresh outfit from a locker in the back corner of the the room. “Me too. I actually drove in tonight because of the rain. I’d be happy to give you a lift.” He passed Kurt the clothing, gesturing with a nod towards the adjoining bathroom.

The outfit was way too vanilla to be Kurt’s usual taste but it was dry and the sweater felt soft and warm. He smiled his gratitude. “I’ve burdened you enough,” he shook his head gently.

“I’m going that way anyway,” Alex insisted. “Get out of your wet clothes and we’ll get you home.”

“Thank you,” Kurt’s eyes welled with tears of relief as he stepped into the bathroom. He changed as quickly as he could, challengingly peeling himself out of his wet skinny jeans and into Alex’s cargo pants. Taking in his reflection in the bathroom mirror when he was all done he noted that the clothes all fit well, even if they did remind Kurt of the time he’d dressed as a manly trucker for glee club in high school.

Kurt gathered up his wet clothing and turned his still frantically buzzing phone off to join Alex back in the office. Alex had removed his work apron and hat and had his work backpack ready to go with his car keys in hand. He escorted Kurt out a side door, to a small sedan just a few steps away, unlocking it with a clicker.

“How do I know you’re not abducting me to drive me up to Jersey and kill me,” Kurt joked, climbing into the car as Alex held the door for him. He nursed his wet clothes in his lap.

“You’ll have to trust me,” Alex chuckled, quickly closing the door and dashing around to the drivers side out of the rain. 

He started the car quickly, turning on the wipers, lights, heater and some soft music before backing out of his spot and onto the street. 

He and Kurt chatted casually on the drive home. The conditions were hazardous and visibility poor so it took longer than it might have usually. It turned out they shared a lot in common. Obviously they both lived in Brooklyn and they both liked coffee. They also were both big fans of Lady Gaga and show tunes and theatre. Alex had even seen Kurt’s show, like thousands of other New Yorkers at this point. He’d loved it. They both it turned out despised sports but enjoyed the arts. They were both single and they had both come out in high school, Kurt as gay, Alex as bisexual. Most of all they were both enjoying each other’s company.

Kurt struggled to hide his disappointment as Alex pulled up, engine idling outside his building. Getting to know Alex had been the highlight of Kurt’s long distressing day and he wanted to hold onto that a little longer, instead of thoughts of Sebastian and his deceit. 

“Would you like to come up?” Kurt offered, looking into Alex’s blue eyes and throwing him a flirty smile. Alex was pretty. He was bisexual and the perfect distraction from Sebastian and his deception. Kurt needed distraction. 

Alex nodded, turning off his engine. He was in a no parking zone and his car would surely be towed but he didn’t give it a second thought. He’d first approached Kurt at his table because he’d look borderline suicidal but after talking to him he’d realised he was really a great guy who just having a really bad day. Alex sensed right now that Kurt needed company and who was he to deny such a gorgeous guy anything.

He picked up his phone and exited the car, locking it quickly as he dashed undercover with Kurt. He kindly held Kurt’s clothes for him as Kurt unlocked the door then followed him to the elevator. They exchanged soft glances as they travelled up to Kurt’s floor, neither speaking as they watched the numbers above the door rise.  
They stepped out together when the doors opened and Kurt lead Alex to his apartment. 

Once they were inside without even bothering to turn on a light Kurt took his clothes from Alex and tossed them aside onto the sofa. Kurt was never usually so careless with his garments but he wasn’t feeling like himself. His heart hurt. He felt crushed, broken, raw, rejected. His brain couldn’t cope so he decided to switch it off for a night and instead lose himself in Alex. 

Alex was definitely willing. When Kurt reached for him in the darkness he stepped into his embrace eagerly, kissed him hungry, his hands furiously exploring Kurt’s body over his own clothes, which he found doubly arousing. 

Alex showed no hesitation as Kurt guided him to his bedroom and shoved him down playfully onto his bed. In a frantic but humorous struggle clothes were quickly shed followed by a brief pause for lube and protection before the attack on each other’s bodies recommenced. 

“I think you’re so beautiful,” Alex smiled down at Kurt, brushing his rumpled hair from his eyes as he straddled him. 

Kurt smiled back. He gripped Alex’s hips arching his own involuntarily off the bed. It had been a long time for Kurt and he wanted this. He needed it. He needed to forget about Steven, about Sebastian, about the humiliation he felt. In Alex’s arms he did forget. With the way Alex looked at him, with how he felt clenched around Kurt as he rode him it was impossible not to forget, at least in those moment. 

Sex with Alex was nice. His freckled skin was pale and soft against Kurt’s. He was attentive, gentle and he didn’t rush. He also didn’t take himself too seriously and just like Kurt he enjoyed kissing. He tended towards being vocal. He was kinda loud and repeatedly complimentary, showering Kurt with the praise he needed in the moment to feel whole again. 

After going at it over and over Kurt and Alex finally collapsed exhausted and tangled together in each other’s embrace as the morning sun began show through Kurt’s bedroom window. With smiles on their lips sleep took them both, content and fulfilled.

Elliott woke them both early. Having been kept up all night by their loud sex he was grumpy. Finding wet clothes on his suede sofa hadn’t helped. 

Politely kissing Alex good morning, Kurt rose first, pulling on some sweat pants and a tshirt he reluctantly left his guest in bed to grab them both coffees.

Elliott greeted Kurt in the kitchen with a grunt. “Guess your ‘not’ date with Sebastian went well,” he grumbled snidely. “Why didn’t you just stay at his place?”

“What do you mean?” Kurt was barely awake and not terribly coherent on so little sleep. 

“I heard you two going at it all night,” Elliott looked annoyed. He was pleased for his friend but too tired to express it.

“That wasn’t Sebastian,” Kurt looked guiltily at Elliott as he retrieved two coffee mugs from the cupboard.

Elliott looked at him in shock. In all the time he’d known Kurt he’d never brought home a random. “Please tell me it’s not Blaine,” he looked at Kurt terrified.

“Of course not,” Kurt shook his head, filling both mugs from the coffee pot that Elliott had prepared. Seriously do you really think I’d do that? Give me a little credit.”

“Who then?” Elliott had to know. 

“His name is Alex,” Kurt supplied, heading back towards the bedroom. “He’s super cute. I’ll tell you everything later.”

“Okay,” Elliott was finally able to raise a smile as he watched Kurt disappear into his bedroom. He then set about doing some household chores starting with the washing and Kurt’s wet clothes from the sofa.

Kurt and Alex surfaced about an hour later. Both fully dressed. Alex was pleased to find when Kurt walked him downstairs that by some miracle his car hadn’t been towed or clamped. They said their goodbyes on the pavement. They didn’t swap phone numbers and made no concrete plans to see each other again but hugged then kissed softly good bye. Kurt stood offering a smile and a wave as Alex drove away. He then turned distracted to return inside and walked full on into someone on the street 

“I’m so sor...” he began before realising it was Sebastian. He then stepped back abruptly as all the pain that he’d used Alex to hide from came flooding back. 

Sebastian too looked devastated and exhausted. He had been so terrified of losing Kurt that he hadn’t slept a wink all night, instead trying to track him down through their mutual acquaintances when Kurt wouldn’t reply to any of the 168 messages Sebastian had left him trying to explain and plead for forgiveness. 

“What are you doing here?”  
“Who was he?” They both spoke together over the top of each other angrily.

“You don’t get to ask me that,” Kurt huffed dismissively. 

“Kurt?” Sebastian pleaded needily. 

Kurt sighed in disgust. “He’s someone I’ve been seeing for a while,” he lied, testing to see Sebastian’s reaction. 

“Oh,” Sebastian gnawed uncomfortably at his bottom lip attempting to hide his hurt. “I thought you and I...”

“You and I?” Kurt laughed sadistically, turning to walk away then turning back again in frustration “You can’t be serious. Why would you ever think there could be anything between you and I? I hate you. I’ve hated you since the first day I met you when you were putting the moves on Blaine right in front of me. You’re a liar Sebastian and a fraud and you suck at sexting. You should know I faked it. Every! single! time!”

Sebastian bit his lip harder, tasting copper, as his felt his heart break under the weight of Kurt’s cruel words. 

“You’re seeing that guy?” Seb asked, gesturing down the street in the direction Alex had driven. “You didn’t mention him last night.”

Kurt nodded deceptively. “He doesn’t lie to me. I never have to fake it with him.”

“It was just the name and the photo of my face that weren’t true. Everything else was real Kurt, every word, every message. I meant it all. Why else would I be here?”

“I sat in Central Park for an hour, even missed a rehearsal waiting for you,” Kurt reminded him. 

“I wanted you to get to know me first and you would never have given me a chance if you knew who I was,” Sebastian attempted to explain. 

“Because I don’t think you’re a good person,” Kurt responded bluntly. “You have no moral code or integrity.”

“But you thought Steven did,” Sebastian reminded Kurt. “And you certainly didn’t seem to think I was so bad when we were fooling around last night on my sofa.”

“I was drunk,” That was Kurt’s only explanation. 

“Does your boyfriend know you deep throated me last night?” Sebastian asked sarcastically being deliberately crude. “Did you tell him how much you liked how I taste?”

“He knows what happened,” Kurt had told Alex during their discussion at the coffee shop. That part was true. 

“You told me you loved me,” Sebastian wasn’t ready to give up yet.

“I told Steven that,” Kurt corrected. “But I was deluded. Seriously how much can you really love someone who refuses to meet you? All you did was lie to me.”

“I was there for you,” Sebastian reminded him, “None of that was a lie.”

“Sure,” Kurt scoffed, he stepped back and begun to walk away. “Enough! Go home Sebastian, forget I exist. I’m done. I’m going upstairs to delete my Twitter account. I’d prefer to forget that you ever existed too.”

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian offered quietly his voice cracking under the pain and stress. “I really didn’t intend to hurt you.” He reached for Kurt but Kurt stepped way back, raising his hands defensively.

“Goodbye Sebastian,” he spoke firmly, as he headed into his building. He left Sebastian standing abandoned on the pavement, not even bothering to take a second glance back at his regretful, depleted form.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott reminds Kurt of what matters and Sebastian benefits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my dear ones.  
> I love you all as much as Seb loves his Kurt.

Exhausted partly from his sleepless night with Alex but mostly from his confrontation with Sebastian, Kurt returned upstairs, kicked off his boots and curled back up into bed. He laid there numb, in his and Alex’s sex sheets, staring blankly at the rainbow flag adorning his wall. 

Lost in his thoughts, lost in his pain he didn’t even notice Elliott enter his room, his friend’s words not registering until he sat down on the edge of Kurt’s bed. 

“...tell me how you left here to go visit that hot attorney and ended up waking up with the adorable ginger,” Elliott looked down at Kurt expectantly.

Kurt didn’t move except to shake his head gently. He look blankly through Elliott for a moment, then let his eyes drop closed. 

“What’s going on honey?” Elliott was worried, everything about Kurt’s behaviour including bringing home a stranger was completely out of character for him. Something was very wrong. “How about you hop up for a minute?” Elliott spoke kindly. “I’ll get your sheets changed because it smells like a cheap whore house in here and then we’ll have a cuddle.”

Kurt groaned out his displeasure as he rose reluctantly from his bed. 

“I’ll be quick,” Elliott promised, promptly stripping Kurt’s sheets from his mattress. He took them straight to the laundry, immediately returning with fresh ones. He efficiently made Kurt’s bed and climbed in to it with him. He placed a soft kiss to the black of Kurt’s shoulder as he spooned him. 

Nestled into Elliott Kurt sighed heavily, holding Elliott’s hand on his stomach for comfort.

“Are you okay?” Elliott whispered with concern. “You gave consent last night right?”

“Of course,” Kurt’s voice was scratchy. “We had fun. Alex isn’t the problem,”

“Okay. Good,” Elliott was relieved but still none the wiser. “Are you going to tell me what’s up then?”

“I don’t think I can,” Kurt sounded hesitant.

“You can tell me anything,” Elliott reminded Kurt sincerely. “I love you Kurt. You’re scaring me.”

Kurt sighed again, attempting to gather his thoughts. He began hesitantly, umming and ahhing, trying to gauge Elliott’s level of judgement with every sentence. There was none. There never was with Elliott. When he said he loved Kurt and that Kurt could tell him anything he meant it. No matter what Kurt did or said Elliott had Kurt’s back. He knew Kurt had his too. 

With increasing confidence Kurt gave his bestie a complete rundown of his previous evening. He told him about the cooking, the tequila, the incredible kissing and the blow job with Sebastian then he paused. 

“And?” Elliott prompted, confused about Kurt’s reluctance when the story was just getting good. 

“You know that pic I showed you on my phone?” Kurt muttered shamefully, his voice weak and defeated.

“You’ll have to be more specific,” Kurt was always showing Elliott photos.

“Steven in his Harry Potter underwear,” Kurt mumbled.

“Oh that photo,” Elliott sniggered. “Of course I remember that photo. That was quite the magic wand.”

“It was Sebastian,” Kurt spoke with disgust.

“Hold up,” Elliott sort clarification. “What are you saying?”

“Sebastian is Steven,” Kurt’s voice squeaked as he spoke. It hurt to say the words allowed. 

“He told you that?” 

“No,” Kurt shuttered in Elliott’s embrace. “I recognised him from the picture.”

Elliott laughed. He didn’t mean to be insensitive but he couldn’t help it. Kurt recognising his catfish from a dick pic was kind of hilarious. Elliott wasn’t surprised in this case. The dick in question was remarkable and not easily forgotten. 

“It’s not funny,” Kurt pulled away offended. 

“I know,” Elliott acknowledged, fighting his amusement, “I’m sorry. I know you’re hurting. You have to tell me though, how were you able to get your mouth around that thing?”

Kurt huffed his contempt, turning his head to sear Elliott with a harsh bitch glare. 

“I’m sorry,” Elliott repeated. “Is this really a bad thing though? You’ve been talking to this guy online for months. He’s been there for you while you’ve been going through the aftermath of your divorce in ways that I haven’t even been able to be. He’s made you laugh, feel special, you’ve been sexting and fallen in love and now you’ve finally met him and you’re clearly attracted to him since you’ve had his very impressive ‘wand’ in your mouth. I honestly don’t understand Kurt why you aren’t ecstatic or why you brought that other guy home.”

“He lied to me,” Kurt sounded frustrated. “He’s not who he said he is. I can’t be with someone who would deliberately deceive me like that.”

“But you can be with a stranger?” Elliott hummed in confusion. 

“I needed a distraction,” Kurt supplied. “After I found out I’d been talking to Sebastian all this time I felt so humiliated and betrayed. I couldn’t stay there with him. I ran quite literally out into the rain. I found a Starbucks to get dry, to think. Alex worked there. He saw I was upset. He listened, gave me dry clothes and a ride home.”

“And sex,” Elliott added. “Loud, hot, never ending sex.”

“Something like that,” Kurt nodded.

“Something like that?” Elliott questioned.

“It was okay,” Kurt shrugged. “It was nice I guess.”

“Nice?” Elliott grimaced. “Oh... Nice isn’t good. What about with Sebastian? Was that nice?”

“I don’t want to talk about that man slut,” Kurt hissed.

“Except...” Elliott proceeded cautiously. “I’m not sure that a guy who hooked up with two different men last night should be calling anyone else a man slut Honey.”

“It doesn’t matter anyway. I told Sebastian this morning when he came here that I hate him,” Kurt’s tone was surly. “Even if I wanted to be with him it’s no longer an option.”

“He was here?” Now Elliott was totally lost. “When was he here?”

“I ran into him outside when I saying goodbye to Alex,” Kurt provided. “He was trying to justify his deception, saying he thought we had something.”

“You did have something,” Elliott reminded Kurt.

“No,” Kurt snapped at Elliott. “I had a thing with Steven.”

“But Sebastian is Steven. They’re the same man.”

“Sebastian is an ass,” Kurt protested, “who was seemingly getting his kicks by messing with me.”

“I feel like if he was just messing with you he wouldn’t he have come all the way to Brooklyn to talk. He must care about you,”  
Elliott deduced. 

“He was just clearing his conscience,” Kurt huffed. “He doesn’t care about anyone but himself.”

“His actions are saying otherwise,” Elliott pointed out. 

“His actions?” Kurt was annoyed by Elliott’s defence of Sebastian. “He lured me into a deceptive online relationship with fake photos and a false name.”

“Not all the photos were fake and judging from the one I saw of him he was VERY into you. I know it’s none of my business but he made you happy, really happy Babe.”

“Oh yes,” Kurt scoffed. “I was so happy when I was waiting an hour in Central Park for him not to show up.”

“I’m not saying the relationship is flawless Kurt but last night when you were with him... you didn’t tell me how it was.”

“Because that’s irrelevant,” Kurt grumbled.

“It’s not,” Elliott reasoned. “You made a connection with a guy online. You fell in love. You met him and he’s sexy and endowed and there was so obviously chemistry. Why would you throw that away just because the packaging he comes in wasn’t what you were expecting?”

“He lied to me,” Kurt spoke firmly.

“With the high school history you two have would you have ever given him a chance if he’d messaged you as himself?” Elliott already knew the answer. “You’d have probably blocked him. He did what he felt he needed to do to connect with you.”

“Why are you taking his side?” Kurt asked petulantly.

“I’m not,” Elliott denied the accusation. “I’m taking the side of your happiness. What you have with him is unorthodox and I didn’t like that he seemed to be leading you on but now I kinda understand why and I feel bad for him. Love is hard to come by. If I were you I wouldn’t let it pass you by.”

Kurt turned in Elliott’s arms to face him. He had tears in his tired eyes. “He lied to me,” he repeated emotionally.

Elliott held Kurt close. “I know,” he sympathised, cupping Kurt’s cheek in his palm tenderly. “But you lied to him too.”

Kurt frowned, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Elliott tenderly wiped it away with his thumb and pecked Kurt’s forehead. “You told him you hate him,” Elliott rose an eyebrow. 

“I told him I’ve been dating Alex too,” Kurt added pouting. 

“Oh Kurt,” Elliott grimaced. “Why?”

“Because I wanted to hurt him, like he hurt me,” Kurt replied shamefully.

“Do you hate him?” Elliott sort confirmation.

“No,” Kurt shook his head, burying his face in Elliott’s chest. “I’ve shared so much with him, even though I didn’t know it was him and he’s shared so much with me and he’s cared for me and supported me.”

“And aroused you,” Elliott teased lightly. 

“Shut up,” Kurt half smiled.

“Sex is important in a relationship,” Elliott spoke seriously. “Don’t dismiss that.”

“Last night with him was good,” Kurt admitted reluctantly.

“Just good?” Elliott wanted details. “I guess good is better than nice.”

“Way better than good,” Kurt acknowledged. “We didn’t get far but the way he kisses, it melted me.”

“Wow,” Elliott looked pleased for his friend. “Can’t say I’ve ever had a man melt me with a kiss. If you don’t want him can I have a go?”

Kurt said nothing, he just scowled jealously. 

“You do want him,” Elliott smiled knowingly. “I’ll go and give you some privacy. You need to call him.”

“I can’t,” Kurt shook his head. “I can’t face him. I was so hateful to him.”

“Well find some way to reach out to him,” Elliott sounded determined. “Maybe message him on twitter. That’s your thing right? Just apologise. Everything will be okay.”

Kurt nodded, giving Elliott a squeeze before he climbed out of bed. Kurt reached for his phone turning it on as Elliott left the room and closed the door behind him.

Kurt opened his twitter app. He had 200+ notifications, most of them DM’s from Sebastian, beginning from straight after Kurt had left his apartment last night and continuing right up until about 10 minutes ago. 

Kurt scrolled them. “Let me explain...” “I’m sorry I deceived you...” “I understand that I fucked up...” “I swear it was all real...” “I fucking love you so much...” “I’ll do anything...”

The last one stung the most. “I thought what we had was special but I realise now that I meant nothing to you. It kills me that you went straight from my arms last night to his but if he’s where you find happiness I have to accept that. Just please know that even though you hate me that you were the best thing to ever happen to me and I will always love you.”

Kurt read the DM over and over. He started to type a response then deleted it then began to type again over and over. He couldn’t find the right words. What was he supposed to say under these circumstances? Was this, whatever he and Sebastian had between them, retrievable? sustainable? Could he forgive Sebastian for catfishing him? Could Sebastian forgive him for his indiscretion with Alex and his cruel words? Was there any hope of moving forward together from here? 

Kurt had been miserable and lonely the past week without Stephen and if he was honest with himself he’d enjoyed his time last night with Sebastian a lot. The chemistry between them was something he hadn’t experienced with another man before, not with his ex’s Blaine or Adam or even last night with Alex. It was rare, their connection, meaningful but Kurt wasn’t sure he could forgive, not yet. He’d forgiven Blaine for his deceit and that had turned out terribly. He had to learn from that mistake. He needed to take time for himself to think. 

Kurt skipped his rehearsal and spent the day wallowing in bed, napping, eating junk food, bingeing trashy tv, reading and playing video games to distract himself. It didn’t matter what he did every thought he had frustratingly came back to Sebastian. 

As evening neared Kurt dragged himself out of his bed and miserably headed to work. He looked a mess but no one seemed to notice or care as they greeted him cordially on his arrival back stage. He plastered on a fake smile and responded politely before making his way to his dressing room to prepare himself for his pending performance.

Closing the door behind him Kurt took a deep breath in the dark room before turning on the light. He didn’t want to be there. He wasn’t in the right frame of mind to set out onto his stage and enact a convincing performance of a devastating fictional story of love when he was going through his own devastation. He was considering fleeing when his attention was caught by a stunning arrangement of iris’s and lilies sitting on shelf by his make up mirror. They hadn’t been there when he’d left on Monday. 

Kurt’s theatre fans often sent him gifts. Chocolates, edible arrangements, even balloons. Flowers were also not uncommon and these were particularly beautiful, his favourites in fact. Someone had done their homework. Kurt was certain they’d come from Sebastian. He stepped forward, and gently stroked a lily petal with his finger tip. He smiled softly as he removed the attached card from its tiny envelope. 

Kurt giggled quietly to himself reading the witty words, inviting him out on a date, his delight rapidly turning to disappointment though as he reached the bottom of the card to discover that the gift and invite had been sent by Alex rather than Sebastian. Kurt hated that he felt disappointed. Alex was a perfectly nice guy. Sebastian on the other hand ... Sebastian was a devious liar. Never  
the less it was in that moment of disappointment that Kurt truely began to realise that Elliott had been right as usual, and that Sebastian Smythe, despite the catfishing, was the man Kurt was undoubtedly hopelessly head over heels in love with, even if he didn’t want to be.

In a blur of distraction, by mere muscle memory alone Kurt managed to get through his stage performance. It wasn’t the best show of his career but it certainly wasn’t the worst either. The applause at the conclusion of the production were generous as Kurt took his bows and scanned the audience, without luck, in search of Sebastian. Kurt shouldn’t have been surprised after the way he’d treated him to find him not in attendance and yet it still stung a little none the less. 

Kurt made his way drearily back to his dressing room, his co stars elated around him at what they viewed as another triumphant performance. He took his time, rehydrating as he changed from his costume and removed his make up. He was gathering his things together ready to leave when a knock came at his dressing room door.

“There’s a gentleman here claiming he’s a friend requesting to meet with you Mr Hummel,” Kurt’s intern smiled sceptically when Kurt grimaced. The last thing he felt like right now was any kind of social situation where he had to put on a happy face. He just wanted to go home to the safety of Elliott and his bed.

“Can you please tell them I’ve already left for the night?” Kurt requested, checking he had everything he needed. 

“Certainly,” the intern looked uncomfortable as Kurt joined him in the hall. 

“Is everything okay?” Kurt checked, pulling his dressing room door closed.

“Your guest was adamant that he needed to see you,” the intern seemed nervous. “He’s going to be upset that he missed you.”

“Take him one of my autographed pictures to soften the blow,” Kurt shrugged as he headed for the back exit. “There’s a pile of them in the bottom drawer of my dresser.”

Kurt opened the back door, as usual a small group of fans were gathered. He signed a few programs and posed generically for a few photos before making his way out to the street. 

He heard his name being called as he searched the street for a yellow cab, usually taxis were plentiful, but no such luck tonight. His stomach flipped and his pulse elevated with recognition of the male voice. It called his name a second and third time, each time becoming closer. Kurt had no where to go. He had to face the music.

“You were brilliant tonight,” soft green eyes gazed proudly upon Kurt. “You gave a very compelling performance”

“Thank you,” Kurt nodded, fighting the urge to throw himself into the other man’s arms and risk him dropping the signed photo he held of Kurt. “I appreciate that. I was distracted. It’s been a tough day.”

“For me too,” Sebastian gnawed nervously at his bottom lip. “I deceived and hurt someone I love and I feel just terrible about it.”

“I’m sure in time he will forgive you,” Kurt looked assuringly into Sebastian’s eyes. They were such a stunning green. Kurt was mesmerised.

“I’m not so sure about that,” Sebastian grimaced dubiously. “He really hates me.”

“He doesn’t,” Kurt’s eyes fixated on Sebastian’s lips. He licked his own subconsciously. 

“It really doesn’t matter,” Sebastian ran his hand through his hair, sighing heavily. “He’s seeing someone else.”

“That’s ummm...” the couple were interrupted by a theatre fan wanting a photo with the admired lead actor. Kurt apologised to Sebastian and obliged. 

“I should go,” Seb offered as Kurt posed.

“Please wait,” Kurt mouthed, smiling for the picture.

The fan thanked Kurt, forcing a hug on him before leaving. Kurt said goodbye then turned his attention back to Sebastian.

“You’re famous,” Sebastian observed with awe. “Everybody loves you.”

“It’s not real,” Kurt scrunched his face. “I’ve felt real love. It feels nothing like that.”

“I’m really sorry about you and Blaine,” Sebastian looked genuinely regretful. “I had no idea back in high school what an ass he was.”

“He had everybody fooled including me,” Kurt shrugged. “But I wasn’t talking about him.”

“Oh you mean the guy I saw you with this morning?” Sebastian’s eyes dropped down to the pavement. “I’m happy for you.”

“Can we go somewhere and talk?” Kurt felt uncomfortable having this private conversation on the street. “Your apartment isn’t far away right?”

“You want to go to my apartment?” Sebastian’s eyes were wide with surprise. 

“It’s just a few blocks isn’t it?” Kurt wasn’t sure exactly where Sebastian lived in proportion to the theatre but figured it couldn’t be far.

“Yeah,” Sebastian nodded. “We could walk.”

Kurt smiled. “Lead the way then,” he prompted, resisting the urge to take Sebastian’s hand. 

Kurt couldn’t take his eyes off Sebastian as they walked side by side. Sebastian looked so good, tired, stressed but gorgeous in his black suit and overcoat. Kurt couldn’t help wondering what he might be wearing underneath. Maybe if things went well tonight he might have the good fortune of finding out. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for that, if they were ready. Time would tell.

Sharing nervous glances neither man spoke as they walked multiple blocks in step with each other. It was cold out but there was no snow yet. Kurt shivered none the less.

“You’re cold,” Sebastian observed with concern as they neared his building. “It’s not far. Just around the corner.”

“I’m okay,” Kurt assured him, recognising the street from last night. Alex’s Starbucks was close by. Kurt wondered for just a second if he was working tonight. 

“Will your boyfriend be okay with you being here with me?” Sebastian checked, as if he’d sensed Kurt was thinking of the other man. “I wouldn’t be if I were him.”

“Why’s that?” Kurt asked nonchalantly. 

“If you were mine...” Sebastian trailed off, nodding at Max as he held the door open for them. 

“What?” Kurt asked Sebastian, flashing Max a smile as they passed him on the way to the elevator. 

Sebastian said nothing until they were inside with the door closed.

“If you were mine,” he began again, pushing the button for his floor, “I’d want to kill any other man who as much as laid a finger on you.”

“Possessive huh?” Kurt didn’t mind possessive as long it didn’t become controlling or obsessive.

“Of things I value,” Sebastian nodded. 

“Me too,” Kurt admitted. “That’s why I’m divorced. I didn’t fancy sharing my husband with half of New York.”

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian sighed. “Seems we both have asshole ex’s. Your new guy though?” 

“Mmm,” Kurt hummed, squirming internally. He breathed a sigh of relief as he was saved from answering by the elevator halting and the doors sliding open on Sebastian’s floor. 

Kurt followed his host down the familiar hallway to his apartment. Sebastian unlocked and opened the door. Kurt brushed passed him to step inside and couldn’t help noticing how good Sebastian smelled, spicy, woody, masculine and so sexy. He wanted him but they needed to talk first.

“Can I get you a drink?” Sebastian asked, turning on lights, placing down his signed photo of Kurt on the coffee table and shrugging off his coat. He draped the heavy jacket over the arm of one of his sofas on his way to the kitchen. 

“After last night I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Kurt shook his head, watching Seb from the living room. 

Sebastian opened the fridge, blocking his disappointed face with the door. He cherished every moment he’d spent the previous night with Kurt. It hurt that Kurt regretted it. “Diet Coke then?” Sebastian checked. 

“Sure,” Kurt nodded, removing his own jacket. Sebastian apartment was warm. It felt cosy. Kurt felt comfortable here. “You have a beautiful view,” Kurt approached the window as he attempted to make small talk.

“I certainly do,” Sebastian looked Kurt up and down before passing him his Diet Coke. “Absolutely stunning.”

Kurt blushed lightly as he accepted the drink and the compliment. “Thank you,” he muttered quietly. “Have you lived here long?”

“Almost five months,” Sebastian supplied, sipping his own Coke. “Since my break up.”

“Break ups are hard,” Kurt acknowledged sympathetically. He stared out the window. “I’m grateful I had Steven to get me through mine.”

“I’m really sorry I deceived you,” Sebastian apologised sincerely. “I wish I could say I regret it... I mean I do regret the hurt I caused you... but honestly getting to know you has meant so much to me. You’re the best person I know. I wish I could have done it differently.”

“I know why you did it the way you did,” Kurt’s tone was accepting. “I know your intentions were kind.”

Sebastian looked surprised. He hadn’t been expecting Kurt to be so understanding. 

“There were so many times I wanted to tell you that it was me,” Sebastian’s eyes welled with regret. “I wanted to be with you, to hold you, to laugh with you, do all the things we talked about doing together. That day I had to leave you waiting in Central Park near broke my heart. I wanted to be there but I was so afraid of your rejection, of losing your love.”

“I believe you,” Kurt smiled softly at Sebastian. “I’m sorry too, for the horrible shit I said to you this morning. I don’t hate you.”

“I’m relieved to hear that,” Sebastian smiled back. “I don’t think I could bare it if you did. I know you’re seeing someone and I’m not thrilled about that but I’d really like it if we could at least be friends.”

“Umm,” Kurt took a sip of his drink to temporarily delay the inevitable. “About that.”

“You don’t want to be friends?” Sebastian couldn’t mask his disappointment. 

“No,” Kurt responded instantly. “I mean yes, of course I want to be friends but... I need to be honest with you. Umm... how do I say this? Sebastian... umm I’m not really seeing Alex.” 

“You’re not?” Sebastian looked beyond relieved, almost hopeful. 

“I’m not,” Kurt fumbled for the right words. “I mean I did last night and he did send me flowers today but we aren’t a thing. I have no plans to hook up with him again.”

“Right,” Sebastian was frowning heavily.   
“You were here with me last night and I get why you fled, truly I do and I don’t blame you but... why did you have to sleep with him? Where’d you even meet?”

“Starbucks,” Kurt replied shamefully. “He’s a manager there.”

“Starbucks?” Sebastian asked, wide eyed with jealousy. “Really? Did they have a promo going where you get a free fuck with every purchase or something?”

“It wasn’t like that,” Kurt defended himself. 

“Wasn’t it?” Sebastian was clearly hurt. “Tell me then Kurt what was it like?”

“You hurt me Sebastian,” Kurt reminded him without accusation.

“So the barista was revenge?” Sebastian needed clarification. 

“No,” Kurt shook his head. “I’m not a vengeful person. He was a distraction.”

“A distraction?” The pain evident in Sebastian’s eyes was killing Kurt.

“It wasn’t about you,” Kurt didn’t know how to explain. “I needed to... I don’t know just shut off my feelings for a bit.”

“Was he good?” Sebastian just sounded bitter now. “Better than me right? Bet you didn’t have to fake it with him.”

“He wasn’t anything and I didn’t fake it with you,” Kurt felt awful that he’d ever said that. “I was angry with you but I shouldn’t have lashed out at you like that.”

“Was he good?” Sebastian repeated impatiently. “Did you look into your eyes as he fucked you?”

“You and I are not together Sebastian,” Kurt reminded him coldly. “I owe you no explanation.”

“But we kind of are together,” Sebastian struggled for the right words. “I mean the last few months you and I...”

“There was a connection,” Kurt understood what Sebastian was trying to say. “I won’t deny that but I didn’t know it was with you.”

“Last night though...” Sebastian floundered. “Us, you and I... right here.”

“I know,” Kurt agreed.

“It was hot. When you...” Sebastian rose a suggestive eyebrow. “Damn it was way better than any of the kinky shit we ever talked about.”

“Yes,” Kurt nodded. 

“Was it like that with him?” Sebastian was still stuck on Alex. 

Kurt shook his head. Being with Alex really hadn’t been anything special.

“I wanted you Kurt. Last night I tried and tried to contact you. I sent you a gazillion messages and you were with someone else. It fucking hurts. I hate it, that he was kissing you and touching you. I hate knowing that he might have been inside you. I hate it.”

“He wasn’t,” Kurt wasn’t sure why he needed Sebastian to know that. He wasn’t sure why it made a difference but for some reason it did. 

“I want you to be with me,” Sebastian spoke emotionally. He cupped Kurt’s face tenderly. “I know I’m an ass and I’ve made it difficult for you to trust me but I’m loyal and I love you and I promise you if you agree to be mine I’ll never hurt you ever again.”

“You can’t promise that,” Kurt covered Sebastian’s hand on his face, holding it there. He leaned in and tenderly brushed his lips against Sebastian’s, pulling away as Sebastian attempted to deepen the kiss.

“I’d need to take things slow,” Kurt pressed a finger tip to Seb’s soft lips. “Rebuild the trust between us. I’m not making any promises.”

“I understand,” Sebastian took Kurt’s glass from him and sat it aside with his own before pulling Kurt into a warm embrace. He nestled his face in Kurt’s neck and breathed him in as Kurt tenderly squeezed him back. 

“Slow,” Kurt repeated, into Sebastian’s shoulder. 

“Slow,” Sebastian agreed. “And no more baristas?”

“He was the manager,” Kurt corrected. 

Sebastian stepped back a little, frowning as he made eye contact with Kurt. 

“For now can we just agree to be friends? Just see where this goes?” Kurt asked, afraid to go all in and commit too soon. “And agree if either of us meet another guy that we want to engage with that we’ll talk to each other about him before we act so no one gets hurt.”

Sebastian looked displeased. He didn’t want to just be friends and he certainly didn’t want either of them to be with anybody else. Sebastian loved Kurt with his whole heart. He wanted them to be together, a real couple, who went out on fanciful dates, who spent lazy Saturdays in bed making love, who took romantic vacations and who called each other boyfriend. 

Sebastian knew though that he was lucky to have Kurt in his life at all. He knew he’d treated him poorly and that he had a tough road ahead of him to convince Kurt that he was worthy of his trust. He also knew it would be worth it in the end once Kurt was his and it was that knowledge that he held onto as he gave Kurt his nod of approval.

“Friends,” he agreed reluctantly, “with benefits?” He checked cautiously with a slight smirk on his lips. 

Kurt rolled his eyes, he stepped back from the window, grabbed his Diet Coke and moved to the sofa where he sat down. 

Sebastian took the empty seat beside him, picking up the signed picture of Kurt that laid on the table before him. “This is a great picture of you,” Sebastian observed. 

“Elliott took it,” Kurt explained. “He’s been fooling around with this artist in our building for forever now and he’s has been teaching Ell photography so I let him take it.”

“It’s beautiful,” Sebastian smiled fondly at Kurt. “My very own autographed picture of Kurt Hummel courtesy of his henchman.”

“Dover is my intern and I’ll have you know he’s very efficient,” Kurt playfully scrunched his nose.

“You’re lucky,” Sebastian sighed, kicking off his shoes and folding his feet beneath him. “My assistant is a moron. She couldn’t tell a legal file from a nail file. She’s worst than useless and I’m almost certain she’s a Trump supporter but I can’t fire her because her uncle is my boss.”

“You mean Susan?” Kurt recalled Steven complaining about his assistant Susan. “Is that really her name?”

“Only MY name was a lie and the face pics. Everything else was one hundred per cent true and sincere including the other pics I sent you but you know that from last night.”

“Yeah,” Kurt nodded. He finished his Diet Coke and rose from the sofa. “It’s getting late I should probably be going.”

“I’d love you to stay,” Sebastian offered hopefully. “Nothing has to happen.”

“I can’t,” Kurt shook his head, knowing if he stayed everything would happen. “Not tonight.” 

“But I’ll see you again?” Sebastian insecurely sort confirmation.

“Soon,” Kurt agreed. “And we can continue to message just like we were before.”

“I think now that you know my identity that I’d rather video chat or at least talk on the phone, maybe,” Sebastian didn’t seem confident.

“Sure,” Kurt agreed, he took his phone from his jacket pocket, unlocked it and passed it to Sebastian, watching as the attorney put in his number then called it. He let it ring twice before ending the call and then returned Kurt’s phone. He took out his own phone and saved Kurt’s number from his recent call list.

“I want to take you on a date,” Sebastian informed Kurt bluntly. 

“I’ll think about it,” Kurt replied evasively. He wanted that too but he was afraid. “The show doesn’t leave much time for dating. What did you have in mind?”

“Do you remember Thad from Dalton?” Sebastian asked cryptically.

“I think so,” Kurt nodded, gathering his things.

“He’s in a band. They aren’t great and they only do dive bars downtown but I thought it might be fun to go see them, maybe grab dinner first.”

“We can certainly talk about it,” Kurt replied encouragingly. “That sounds fun.”

“I really enjoyed your show tonight,” Sebastian complemented Kurt as he walked him to the door. “You were more raw than usual. It felt very authentic.”

“Than usual?” Kurt was confused. “How many times have you seen the show?”

“Maybe 8 or 9,” Sebastian shrugged casually. He felt no shame. “Each time you invited me or offered me a ticket in chat I attended. I think I probably know your role as well as you do at this point.”

Kurt was moved. “Every time?” He checked. “The tickets aren’t cheap.”

“I wanted to support the man I love,” Sebastian nodded. “The cost wasn’t important.”

“You’re sweet,” Kurt leaned in, resting his hand on Seb’s firm bicep. He kissed the man’s cheek. Sebastian smiled softly. 

“Can you message me when you get home so I know you arrived safely?” Sebastian requested, his hand finding the small of Kurt’s back as he opened the door for him. 

Kurt nodded smirking. “I’m not sexting with you tonight Sebastian.”

“Pity,” Sebastian chuckled. “Seriously though message me. New York is a crazy place and I’ll worry until I know you’re safe.”

“I will,” Kurt smiled as he stepped out into the empty hall. “I’m glad we talked.”

“Me too,” Sebastian agreed. He really didn’t want Kurt to leave, not now or ever. He reached for Kurt’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I really am so sorry for everything.”

“I know,” Kurt squeezed back. Sebastian’s hand felt so good in his that he didn’t want to let go. 

“I love you Kurt,” Sebastian spoke from his heart. “Can I kiss you goodnight?”

Kurt stepped back, letting Seb’s fingers drop from his. He wanted to so bad but he couldn’t. One kiss from Sebastian, one real kiss and he’d never leave. He needed to leave. “I love you too,” he whispered painfully, he then walked away. Sebastian stood and watched him go, his heart exploding and his smile wide. Kurt loved him. That was he needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoil me with a comment if you’re reading this nonsense. I’m needy and feeling unloved ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian discover the importance of supportive friends as they work to build trust and get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexual content  
> jealous Sebastian and horny Kurt with his very unique brand of seduction
> 
> I hope this makes you smile. It’s a long one almost 6k words so I apologise if there are any typos. I did my best.  
> Lots of love xox

“You’re late tonight,” Elliott looked up with concern from his book as Kurt arrived home. “I was about to call you. I was getting worried.”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt apologised. He’d spent his journey home going over and over his conversation with Sebastian in his head and he couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Good show tonight?” Elliott couldn’t help smiling back.

“Best mediocre performance of my life,” Kurt scrunched his nose. 

Elliott chuckled. “I’m sure you were great.”

“Sebastian thought so,” Kurt’s smile widened. 

“Oh,” Elliott smirked. “Are we still talking about your show or... did you two hook...? 

“Elliott Gilbert what kind of girl do you think I am?” Kurt cut Elliott off feigning shock. 

“So you didn’t then?” Elliott looked disappointed. 

“No,” Kurt shook his head. “I walked him home though and we talked everything through.”

“And?”

“I think he might be a really great guy,” Kurt provided.

“Kurt?” Elliott groaned in frustration. He wanted to know every gory detail but Kurt was being irritatingly and deliberately evasive. 

Kurt smirked. “Yes Ell,” he flopped down on the sofa beside his friend, resting his head on Elliott’s shoulder. He yawned snuggling into Elliott’s side.

“So things went well between you then?” Elliott enquired putting down his open book and leaning his head against Kurt’s affectionately. 

Kurt nodded. “He asked me to stay with him tonight. I wanted to so much but...”

“but you missed me?” Elliott teased gently. 

“Well of course,” Kurt agreed lightly, before becoming more serious. “I don’t know. One glance at him and my breath catches, my heart races and everything, everyone else around him pales in comparison. When he kisses me it’s so intoxicating. It’s like the whole world just slips away and suddenly It’s just me and him, his soft sweet lips, and no one else exists. It’s all too much Elliott.”

“No,” Elliott shook his head. “That Kurt Hummel, is the kind of love that you deserve.”

“I’m scared,” Kurt whispered quietly. “I’ve never felt like this before.”

“Love is scary,” Elliott admitted, placing a soft peck to the top of Kurt’s head.

“Alex sent me flowers, to the theatre today,” Kurt met Elliott’s eyes.

“The guy from last night?” Elliott frowned.

“Yeah,” Kurt nodded. “He asked me out.”

“Tell me you’re not planning to choose ‘Mr nice and safe’ over ‘Mr melts the world away with a single kiss’,” Elliott looked horrified. “Don’t make me slap you gal.”

“No,” Kurt sighed, he wrapped his arms around Elliott. “I want to leap with Sebastian but...” Kurt hesitated, his eyes full of fear.

“Tell me what you’re afraid of,” Elliott spoke softly.

“I’m afraid of losing myself in him, of giving him my whole heart and of him ripping it from my chest and stomping on it,” Kurt muttered emotionally. “Like Blaine did. What if Sebastian’s not sincere?”

“That’s a risk with any guy Kurt,” Elliott acknowledged. “You need to look inside yourself and decide if he’s worth it to you.

“How will I know?” 

“I think you already know,” Elliott smiled. He squeezed Kurt tight.

“I suppose I do,” Kurt sounded unsure. “Thanks Ell. I love you,” Kurt turned his head and pecked Elliott’s cheek. “You know life would have been so much easier if you’d been the one.”

Elliott scrunched his nose and shook his head. “Honey you know I love you too and I think you are the best human but... we have kissed and nothing melted for me but my libido.”

“Oh my Gaga,” Kurt gasped in horror, slapping at Elliott playfully. “That is so rude.”

Elliott laughed heartily. He pulled back from Kurt and stretched a little in his seat. “Must be bed time,” he grumbled, picking up his book again and dog-earing the corner of his page to save it. “I’m tired. I was just waiting up to make sure you got home in one piece.”

Kurt frowned at Elliott’s mistreatment of his book. “You didn’t have to wait up,” his face softened in appreciation before adding “Reminds me i need to text Sebastian and let him know I’m home safe too.”

Elliott grinned and nodded as he got to his feet. “I want to meet him soon, your hot man with the fantastical lips and massive magic wand.”

“You will,” Kurt promised with a giggle. He took out his phone and began to text Sebastian as Elliott dragged his weary body to bed. “Good night Ell.”

“Night Honey,” Elliott mumbled as he closed his bedroom door behind him. He was truely looking forward to meeting the man who had put the ridiculous goofy grin on his best friend’s pretty face. 

Kurt wasn’t the only one wearing a goofy grin though, when Sebastian turned up on Jeff and Nick’s doorstep just before midnight he could barely contain his excitement. To them, Sebastian was family and welcome at their house in any condition at any time of the day or night. Usually when he showed up this late at night he was drunk and lonely, upset about his ex and babbling, Tonight was a welcome change and they happily made up the sofa for him and listened as he talked about Kurt and their potential future together.

“So just to be clear,” Nick interrupted Sebastian mid sentence as he told them about his initial twitter relationship with Kurt. “You catfished Kurt for months?”

Sebastian nodded shamefully.

“That’s a dick move,” Jeff scrunched his face. “Kurt’s great. Why would you do that?” 

Sebastian grimaced. He knew Kurt was great, Kurt was the greatest man he’d ever met. “Because I wanted him to see I’m great too and with our history I didn’t think he’d give me the chance to prove it.”

“But he knows now?” Nick sort clarity, “that you lied? Whose pics did you use?”

“Yes he knows,” Sebastian nodded. “Does that matter?”

“I guess not...And he’s really forgiven you?” Nick look sceptical. “If I were him I’d have kicked your ass.”

“He’s working on forgiveness... we are working on it together,” Sebastian nodded again.

“I don’t think I could be that forgiving,” Jeff speculated. “You’re lucky Kurt is being so understanding especially after what Blaine put him through. Rumour has it that they broke up because Anderson had a porn addiction.”

“I heard it was hookers,” Nick cringed. 

“It wasn’t any of that,” Sebastian sighed. Kurt had spent hours confiding in Steven about all of Blaine’s shortcomings that had led up to their divorce, the cheating, the lies, the manipulations, the emotional and psychological abuse. Sebastian would never tell though. Kurt had told Steven in confidence as his boyfriend. It wasn’t Sebastian’s place to breach that. “All I know is that whatever Anderson did to Kurt, the asshole has no remorse about it. The day I ran into him he was gloating about his divorce liked he’d won the lottery.”

“Well you just need to make sure you treat Kurt better then,” Jeff side eyed Sebastian. “He deserves that much.”

“I know he does and I very much intend to,” Sebastian smiled. He was clearly smitten with Kurt. Neither Jeff nor Nick had ever seen him so gaga over a guy before. “I want to invite him out on a date, thought we might go and see Thad’s band play.”

“That’s not very romantic,” Nick scrunched his nose. “Have you thought about inviting him to the Lawyers Alliance Ball this weekend? Hunter has bailed for a better offer so we have a spare ticket. It’s fancy and formal, champagne and slow dancing, for a good cause.”

“You could even pick him up in the company limo,” Jeff raised a hopeful eyebrow at his friend. “Really sweep him off his feet.”

“Hmm,” Sebastian hummed thoughtfully. “I wasn’t even sure if I was going to go. Those things can be so dull without a date. It’s actually not a bad idea. I’m not sure if he’d be able to get this Saturday night off work though. It’s short notice.”

“You can only ask,” Jeff smiled supportively. “That’s reminds me I need to pick my tux up from the dry cleaners tomorrow.”

“Can you just imagine how hot Kurt would look in a tuxedo?” Sebastian eyes glazed over lustfully as he imagined Kurt.

“Invite him and you won’t have to imagine,” Nick chuckled. 

“What if he says no,” Sebastian gnawed his lip insecurely. “He wouldn’t let me kiss him goodbye tonight.”

“From what we saw that night at your place he is definitely into you. I doubt he’ll say no unless he has to work,” Jeff was hopeful of Sebastian and Kurt getting together. “And if he does just be patient. Don’t give up. You’re an attorney. You know how to be persuasive. Keep in mind though he’s probably going to need a little time.”

“Don’t fuck it up. We like him,” Nick added. “He’d be good for you. He’s always had a good heart.”

“He is good for me,” Sebastian agreed as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He removed it, his lips curling into a smile as he saw the text from Kurt. 

“That’s him isn’t it?” Jeff teased lightly. “I can tell by your instant heart eyes. You have it bad for this guy Mr Smythe.”

Sebastian blushed and nodded. “He’s kinda perfect.”

“We might head off to bed then and let you chat to him,” Nick stood, smiling sweetly at Jeff he reached for his husband’s hand. Jeff accepted it, allowing Nick to pull him to his feet. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Sebastian protested. 

“I’m tired. It’s kinda late and I have an early meeting tomorrow soo...” Jeff trailed off. “You know where everything is, help yourself if you want a drink, a shower, an extra blanket or there’s left over pizza in the fridge if you’re hungry. It doesn’t have pineapple though. Sorry.”

“I’ll be fine,” Seb stepped forward and gave both Jeff and Nick hugs. “Thanks for listening.”

“Always,” Nick gave Sebastian an extra squeeze and a peck on the top of the head. He and Jeff cared about Sebastian a lot and had both become protective of him since his break up. They were excited to see him gushing over a man again, especially one as awesome as Kurt. As far as they were concerned it was a match made in heaven. 

After quick goodnights the couple went to bed. Sebastian turned out the lights, undressed down to his underwear and laid down on the sofa. He’d spent many many nights here when he’d been low after things fell apart with his ex and more recently while helping Jeff and Nick plan their wedding. It was comfortable and he felt safe and nurtured in his friends’ home. 

Once he was relaxed and cosy Sebastian turned his attention to his phone or more accurately to Kurt. It felt so different talking to him now that Kurt knew his real identity. He no longer had to watch every word he said. He could just be himself. It was freeing. It made him feel even closer to Kurt emotionally than he had before and he liked that feeling.

Talking tonight though Kurt seemed a little quieter than usual. His responses slower and shorter. Maybe it was all in Sebastian’s head but it concerned him. He worried that Kurt was maybe not as interested in him now that he knew who he was. 

“I was wondering if you’re free Saturday night?” Sebastian text Kurt.

“I have my show from 7-10pm but I’m free after.” 

“The lawyer’s alliance is hosting a ball, proceeds go to The Trevor Project and other similar charities. I was thinking maybe you could join me?” 

“You mean like a date?”

“Yeah, I was hoping.”

“The show is heading towards the end of its run so I might be able to swing the night off. Can I let you know tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Sebastian couldn’t keep the wide smile off his face as he typed. 

“Maybe we could meet for lunch? I could pick us up something and meet you at your office? Unless you’re in court all day.”

Sebastian quickly checked his schedule on his phone. He was so happy that Kurt was initiating real life contact with him. “I’d love that. I’m free from 1-3pm. Does that fit in with your rehearsals?”

“It’s perfect. I’ll see you then Babe.”

“I can’t wait. I love you Kurt.”

Kurt’s reply was slow as if he wasn’t sure how to reply or had maybe second guessed himself. When Sebastian finally received the message it simply said “Goodnight Sebby.”

Despite the cute nickname which Sebastian loved coming from Kurt it stung that Kurt hadn’t replied with an ‘I love you too’ like he always had to Steven. Sebastian knew Kurt needed time and that he was lucky Kurt was giving him a chance at all but he still couldn’t help wanting more when his own feelings for Kurt were so strong.

He sighed as he put his phone aside. It needed charging. He would have Susan do it when he got to the office in the morning. For now he needed sleep so he didn’t look a wreck when Kurt met him for lunch tomorrow. He was felt so nervous though that he was unlikely to sleep a wink. He was seeing his beautiful man tomorrow on Kurt’s instigation. He was pretty close to being the happiest man alive. 

Warm dreams of Kurt filled Sebastian’s fitful slumber. He was woken early by Jeff as the blonde clambered around in the kitchen making coffee and preparing for work. It was still dark out. Jeff had a zoom meeting with an international client and had to be in the office by 6:30am. Seb dragged himself from the sofa and without a word poured himself a coffee. 

Jeff flashed him a friendly smile as he sipped his own. “What did Kurt say about the ball? He asked inquisitively. 

“He’s going to ask for the night off and let me know when we meet for lunch today,” Seb smiled back softly over his coffee mug.

“You’re meeting for lunch? That’s really cute,” Jeff was so pleased. “Where are you taking him?”

“It was his idea,” Butterflies filled Seb’s stomach. Jeff could see his usually overly confident friend was nervous. “He’d said he’d pick something up and meet me at work.”

“He likes you,” Jeff chuckled. “Nicky and I are so happy for you. He’s still in bed. It’s still too early for you both to be up. Go crawl in there with him. It’s warmer than out here.”

Seb emptied his remaining coffee down the sink and rinsed his mug. With a grin he pecked Jeff’s cheek. “I love you Dude.”

“We love you too,” Jeff squeezed Sebastian’s arm affectionately. “It’s so good to see you happy again. Kurt’s a lucky man.”

“I hope he thinks so,” Sebastian sounded sceptical.

“He’s a smart guy,” Jeff nudged Sebastian towards the bedroom. “He knows a good thing when he sees it.”

“Thank you,” Seb smiled gratefully at Jeff before heading towards the bedroom. 

“Bastian?” Jeff stopped him as he reached the bedroom door. “I moved your spare suits to Nick’s closet. Borrow his green tie. He’ll know which one. It will bring out your eyes. Kurt won’t be able to resist you.”

“Thanks,” Seb chuckled anxiously. He was grateful to have such great friends. Friends that were so much like family, that they welcomed him day or night into their home, that were so confident of his place in their world that they saved closet space for him, that were so trusting of him that they didn’t blink an eye when offering their bed up to him, husband included. They believed in him when he couldn’t believe in himself. They’d got him through law school, through some disastrous break ups, through the loss of his grandma. They’d studied with him for his bar exam, shared holidays with him when his absent family didn’t care enough to. They were always there. Sebastian knew how special that was. 

“Good luck with your meeting,” Seb waved Jeff goodbye as he slipped into the bedroom.

“Is Jeffie gone?” Nick mumbled sleepily as Sebastian climbed in beside him. 

“About to,” Seb slid down into the warm bed. Nick snuggled against him, throwing an arm casually over his bare torso.

“You okay?” Nick checked thoughtfully.

“Couldn’t be better,” Seb was smiling again. “Kurt’s offered to bring me lunch today.”

“That’s great,” Nick’s eyes dropped closed as he affectionately nuzzled Sebastian’s shoulder. “You should borrow my green tie. It will make your eyes pop.”

“Thank you,” Seb giggled. Even after all his years of knowing Jeff and Nick it still amazed him how in sync they were with each other. As his eyes dropped closed and he heard Jeff leave for work he hoped that one day he and Kurt would share the same bond that his friends did as a couple. Seb had a feeling... he couldn’t be sure, it was still early days but he thought maybe, just perhaps, Kurt was the one. Sebastian’s future, hopefully his forever after.

As Kurt dressed hours later his body buzzed with anticipation. He honestly couldn’t wait to see Sebastian today. 

“Red scarf or scarlet?” Kurt held up two for Elliott’s appraisal.

“They’re both exactly the same colour,” Elliott laughed. “Doesn’t he like Harry Potter? Wear your Hufflepuff scarf.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and repeated his question in a firmer tone. “Red or scarlet?”

“Scarlet?” Elliott shrugged cluelessly, his right eyebrow raised curiously. He honestly could not tell the difference. He was certain no one would be able to but Kurt. “He’s not going to care about what scarf you’re wearing once he sees those pants. Don’t they just fit you in all the right places?”

“Are you objectifying me?” Kurt giggled checking out his reflection in the mirror. “They do look good right?”

“He won’t be able to keep his eyes off you,” Elliott assured Kurt. 

“That’s the plan,” Kurt chuckled. Sebastian had fucked up severely with the whole catfishing thing and Kurt wanted to be sure he’d think twice about messing up again. He wasn’t afraid to use his body just a little to remind Sebastian what he risked losing. 

Elliott chuckled. His friend looked damn hot. Sebastian was a lucky man. 

“I’ll see you tonight after work,” Kurt hugged Elliott tight before gathering up his jacket, phone, wallet and keys.

“You better call me after your lunch,” Elliott demanded seriously. “Unless Mr hot lawyer melts you into the pavement with a kiss. You do know I’m so super jealous right?”

“I’ll call you,” Kurt gave Elliott’s lips a soft peck as he said goodbye. “Have a good day.”

“I’m going to make a chicken curry and then work on my photography portfolio down stairs,” Elliott smirked suggestively. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Kurt smiled as he skipped out the door. “Have fun, use a condom.”

Across the bridge, Sebastian was having rough day. He was distracted and thus disorganised and was not making a good impression on the new client he was meeting with. Brimming with anxiety, he checked the time constantly, on his watch, on his phone, on his laptop, on the wall clock. 12:31pm, 12:34pm, 12:39pm. He was sure time had stopped, that his meeting would never end and that 1pm would never arrive. 

12:43pm, 12:49pm. Kurt was due in just eleven minutes. Sebastian worried as he wound up his meeting and walked his new but not particularly satisfied client to the elevator that Kurt might be late. He wasn’t sure he was prepared for that. He wanted to see him, to be with him and bask in his awesomeness so bad. As the elevator doors closed on his client Sebastian checked the time again 12:57pm. So close.

He dashed to the men’s room to quickly freshen up. Jeff, observing him from across the hall quickly joined him.

“How’d things go with your new client? Rumour has it that it’s a huge account. Could get you that promotion you’ve been vying for for months now.”

“I fucked it,” Sebastian grumbled, critically appraising himself in the mirror. He straightened his green tie, or actually Nicks green tie and fixed his hair. “Apparently I’ve morphed into some anxious, inexperienced teenage manifestation of myself whose all gaga and boy obsessed.”

Jeff laughed. “You’re in love. That’s a beautiful thing.”

“I can’t stop thinking about him,” Sebastian gushed. He’s so...” he startled as his phone vibrated in his pocket. “He’s here, downstairs,” Sebastian looked at Jeff terrified. “Do I look okay?”

“You always look hot in a suit Bastian,”  
Jeff reassured him. “Go and enjoy your lunch with the man of your dreams. I can’t wait to hear all about it.”

Sebastian nodded. He checked his reflection one more time, tweaked his hair a little and with a nervous sigh headed for the door. “Wish me luck,” he gnawed his lip as Jeff walked him out.

“Just be yourself,” Jeff advised as they waited for the elevator. “He already likes you.”

“That’s the last person I should be,”  
Sebastian whined lamely as Nick rushed at them holding a rainbow bouquet of gerbera daisies. 

“You can’t meet him empty handed,” Nick proclaimed, shoving the flowers at Sebastian as he stepped inside the crowded lift. Seb took them with an appreciative nod. He should have thought to buy flowers himself. He made a mental note to do better, giving his supportive friends a subtle wave as the doors closed. A bundle of nerves and excitement, he held his breath most of the way down to the lobby. 

The lobby was crowded but Sebastian spotted Kurt the instant the doors opened. Holding a picnic basket and looking breathtaking, Kurt stood out in his scarlet scarf. For Sebastian though, Kurt would stand out in a trash bag, he had that kind of undeniable presence. Sebastian’s pulse quickened and he swallowed hard. his mouth going dry as his eyes wandered over Kurt’s delectable body. 

Kurt smiled warmly as he watched Sebastian approach. Sebastian looked incredible in his work suit, sexy and sophisticated. Kurt couldn’t help but notice how his green tie brought out the stunning colour of his eyes. Sebastian had such beautiful eyes. They were seemingly becoming Kurt’s biggest weakness distracting him from Sebastian’s words as he greeted Kurt.

“Huh?” Kurt gripped the handle of his basket tighter as they met in a half hug. His body tingling where it contacted with Sebastian’s.

“I was just saying these are for you,” Sebastian smiled like a lunatic as he offered Kurt the flowers. “You look beautiful by the way.”

“Thank you,” Kurt blushed, accepting the colourful bouquet. “So do you. These are lovely.”

“Can I take the basket for you?” Sebastian offered chivalrously. He was so pleased to be with Kurt again he could barely contain himself. 

Kurt nodded gratefully offering it up. “I know it’s cold out but no ones at my theatre right now. I thought since you’ve enjoyed the show so many times you might like a behind the scenes tour. We can throw a blanket down on stage and eat once we’re done.”

“Sounds perfect,” Sebastian grimaced a little surprised by the hefty weight of the basket. “Damn what do you have in here?”

“I wasn’t sure what you liked,” Kurt shrugged, “so I went to my favourite deli and got a little of everything. There’s nice cheeses Camembert, Brie, some cold cuts, salami, pastrami and an incredible looking sour dough.”

“Also perfect,” Sebastian adjusted his grip on the basket handle with one hand and instinctively took Kurt’s with the other as they headed outside. Kurt linked his fingers between Seb’s noting as he let Sebastian’s warmth engulf him how well they fitted together. He gazed up adoringly at the tall handsome man beside him, his man if he so chose.

“I would love to attend the ball with you,” He uttered shyly as they stepped out together into the cold. “If the invitation still stands.”

“Of course it does,” Sebastian responded calmly, despite jumping ecstatically for joy on the inside. Kurt had just said yes to joining him on a real date and as they walked together along the street Sebastian couldn’t be happier. “I’ll pick you up at 7pm on Saturday from your place?”

“You don’t need to come all the way to Brooklyn. I can meet you there,” Kurt offered. 

“I want to,” Sebastian was adamant. “I want to do this right Kurt. You and I, from here on out. I want to show you I’m  
genuine and sincere. I want to rebuild your trust. I know I have a lot of work ahead of me but I know I can do it. All I really want is to make you happy.”

“I’d say you’re off to a great start,”  
Kurt praised his companion. He didn’t want Sebastian feeling guilty forever. Everybody made mistakes. He’d made a few dreadful ones of his own in the past but believed for a relationship to work that equality was important. He didn’t want his partner feeling inferior. That wasn’t right. “If you insist on picking me up, which is very chivalrous by the way, maybe you could come by a bit earlier and meet my Elliott.”

“Your Elliott? I forgot you have an Elliott,” Sebastian’s tone oozed jealousy. “He’s the room mate?”

“He’s more than that,” Kurt corrected politely. “He’s my best friend, my rock, my person. I promise you’ll love him.”

“I was kinda hoping I was your person,”  
Sebastian frowned slightly. “We’ve shared so much the past few months...I don’t know.”

Kurt gave Sebastian’s hand a soft reassuring squeeze. “We’ll get there.” 

“Ummm, Yeah,” Sebastian sounded doubtful. “I hope so.”

“I like you Sebby,” Kurt smiled as they approached the theatre. “You can relax. We are okay.”

Sebastian nodded hopefully. He stopped, with Kurt at the entrance, taking the gerberas from him so he could unlock the door. They were about to step inside when someone enthusiastically called Kurt’s name. 

To Sebastian’s disdain it was the ginger barista Kurt had admitted to hooking up with earlier in the week. Alex bounded up to Kurt with a wide smile. He hugged him tight and placed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I was just thinking about you and here you are,” Gripping Kurt’s biceps and holding him at arm’s length Alex wasn’t letting him go. “Did you get the flowers I sent?”

“They were beautiful. Thank you,” Kurt smiled. 

“You’re so welcome,” Completely ignoring Sebastian Alex ran one hand affectionately up and down Kurt’s bicep. “I honestly haven’t been able to stop thinking about you,” he gushed. “I’d love to see you again. Maybe you can come by shop tonight after your show.”

“I’ll think about it,” Kurt nodded as Sebastian stood on watching stone faced. Kurt had no real desire to see Alex again but didn’t want to hurt him either. They’d had a nice night together.

“Great,” Alex pulled Kurt into another hug, this time kissing him squarely on the lips and drawing an instinctive response from Kurt. “I’ll see you tonight then. I drove again today so I can give you a lift home,” he rose a suggestive eye brow.

Kurt said nothing. He just grinned uncomfortably, trying not to notice Sebastian severe scowl as Alex walked away. 

Sebastian sighed as followed Kurt into the darkened empty theatre. He tossed the bouquet of flowers moodily into the closest seat in the back row then placed the basket down on the carpeted floor as Kurt turned on the aisle lights. “Really?” Sebastian demanded, glaring offended at Kurt with his arms crossed across his chest. “You’re going to let him take you home tonight?”

“Did I say I was?” Kurt narrowed his eyes, kind of enjoying Sebastian’s jealous side.

“You didn’t say you weren’t,” Sebastian was upset. “And you kissed him...Him, right there in front of me! You wouldn’t even kiss me good night last night Kurt.”

“Sebastian?” Kurt eyed the man before him thoughtfully before speaking. He was freaking adorable. “I’m not sure what you think you saw out there but Alex kissed me. I did not kiss him. I did not agree to let him take me home. I did not even agree to meet him tonight. I did however walk you home last night and I did enjoy your company so much that I invited you to join me for lunch today.”

Sebastian smiled softly, beginning to calm down and to breathe again. “I don’t get it,” he sighed. “If all that’s true why didn’t you want to kiss me? Are you not attracted to me? Is it because I lied to you?”

“Can I make something clear?” Kurt stepped forward reaching for Sebastian’s hands. “You catfished me and it really fucking hurt but I get why and I don’t want it to effect what could be potentially something special between us. Steven was amazing. He was so good to me, so good FOR me. That he is you, that you are him has to mean that you are good for me too. I forgive you Sebastian and I want put that experience behind us, moving forward. The lies are not why I didn’t kiss you.”

“Okay,” Sebastian looked puzzled as he held Kurt’s soft hands in his. “Then why?”

“How do I explain this?” Kurt scrunched his nose. “...Without it over inflating your ego?”

Sebastian smirked, raising a cocky eyebrow. He said nothing. He just waited, watching with amusement as Kurt blushed.

“When you kiss me Sebastian...” Kurt trailed off embarrassed.

“Yes?” Sebastian prompted smugly. “When I kiss you?”

“Ugh,” Kurt groaned in frustration feeling mocked and awkward. “Don’t worry about it. Let me show you around then we’ll eat. You need to get back to work.” He pulled his hands free of Sebastian and headed down the aisle towards the stage. Sebastian shuffled after him catching him after just a few steps. He gripped Kurt’s shoulder to stop him then turned Kurt back to face him. 

“When I kiss you Kurt it’s electrifying. It lights every nerve in body. Makes my toes curl and gives me goose bumps. It’s like you and I are the only people who exist on this planet drifting on our own heavenly little cloud. When I kiss you it’s bliss Kurt.”

“Yes,” Kurt responded emotionally. He threw himself into Sebastian’s arms, wrapping his arms around Seb’s neck as Seb grabbed his waist. He smashed their mouths together. Hungry, desperate, aggressiveness, soon mellowed into a softer loving deepness where lips slide together heatedly and tongues playfully wrestled as wandering hands eagerly explored between soft moans of pleasure. 

Sebastian pulled back first breathless but smiling. “You taste like ginger,” He scrunched his nose playfully. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Kurt chuckled, panting, still holding Seb close. “You have nothing to be jealous of.”

“Except he’s had a taste of you and clearly wants more,” Sebastian brushed Kurt’s tousled hair back from his face tenderly. “Not that I blame him.”

“I think what I want matters more,” Kurt pulled Sebastian tighter against him. He rocked his hips suggestively forward against Sebastian for him to feel his very evident want. 

Sebastian moaned softly. He’d imagined this moment for months, Kurt hard in his arms with eyes full of desire and lips swollen from their kisses. It was even more beautiful that he could ever have dreamed. “And what might that be?” He asked coyly. He needed to hear Kurt say the words, even if he didn’t follow through with them today. Seb needed to hear Kurt say he wanted him.

“Lunch would be good,” Kurt teased. He knew what Seb was asking but enjoyed toying with him. “Are you hungry?”

“I’m so hungry,” Sebastian agreed, his eyes blown black with lust as his hands slid down from Kurt’s waist to grip and squeeze his ass.

“Do you like Camembert?” Kurt asked seductively, his lips hovering painfully close to Sebastian’s but not quite touching as they locked eyes.

“I do,” Sebastian played along. He rocked his arousal subtly into Kurt’s. “I like Camembert so much.”

“That’s good,” Kurt’s voice cracked as Sebastian’s erection slid against his. “What about Brie?” He whispered against Sebastian’s ear, his breath hot and tingly on Sebastian’s neck. “Do you like Brie Sebastian?”

“I love Brie,” Sebastian’s bit into his lip stifling a moan as he gave himself over to Kurt’s very unique form of seduction. One thing was for sure he was never going to be able to look at a wheel of cheese again without sporting a massive hard on. 

“And I know you like Salami,” Kurt licked at Sebastian’s ear lobe while reaching down and palming Sebastian’s rigid length through his suit pants. 

“So much,” Sebastian agreed his eyes going wide, a deep involuntary moan escaping him. He nodded, rutting against Kurt’s open palm. “Yes,” He groaned. He pulled Kurt’s face to his by his hair and they kissed dirty as Kurt stroked him. 

Precum oozing from him, soaking through is suit pants, Sebastian was hopelessly lost in Kurt. In the tantalising taste of him, in the seductive smell of him, in the exquisite feel of him. Sebastian had never known before that anything could feel this good and they weren’t even skin to yet. He feared he might actually die if they ever reached the point where he got to be inside Kurt. Just the thought of it sent him over the edge. He shuttered in Kurt’s arms exploding violently and shamefully in his pants like a teenage virgin. 

“Fuck,” he explained pulsing rapidly under Kurt’s moving hand. “Ah Kurt, fuck. Fuck.”

Kurt groaned watching. He’d never seen anything hotter than Sebastian orgasming just for him. Those gorgeous green eyes of his, that Kurt so adored, rolling back his head, sweat beading on his brow as his handsome face contorted in pure unadulterated pleasure. He was stunning, simply beautiful. He took Kurt’s breath away and somewhere in there he had stolen Kurt’s heart away too. Kurt could no longer deny, as he held a quivering Sebastian through his after shocks, that he was hopelessly in love and thus probably destined for a world of pain. Looking at Sebastian now flushed and trying to catch his breath he was gorgeous. Kurt cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. “I love you Sebastian,” he uttered against his man’s swollen lips. He meant every word.


End file.
